Shadows in the Wind
by annoyingsister
Summary: "You seem to be in a good mood." Shikamaru told his wife. Temari had waited two weeks for Shikamaru to come home from his mission, but the last week had been really killing her. "Shikamaru...I have something to tell you."
1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story. I am still working on the story line, so updates may be a little scattered. I hope you all enjoy my first posted story. **

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**1: Intro**

_He'll be here any minute now. _Temari gulped down her drink of water, and quickly went to check on dinner. She looked at her reflection in the kettle, adjusting her hair ties, then brushed off her clothes. She had waited two weeks for Shikamaru to come home from his mission, but the last week had been really killing her. _I can't wait to see his face! _ She turned around to look at the empty doorway.

"Shikamaru..." she started to recite. "I bet you can't guess..." _No. That won't do. _

"Hi Shikamaru. I'm glad you're home. I have something to tell you." _Darn it. That won't work either. _

"Guess what? Nope, guess. No, I don't want to tell you, you have to guess. Ha ha. You think you're so smart. You'll never guess it." _No, That sounds too cocky. _"Shikamaru..."

.~.

Shikamaru walked up the steps that led to the porch, a small traveling bag over his shoulder. _Man, this escorting mission was too long. It's so troublesome._ He opened the door.

Temari turned around, beaming. "Shikamaru!"

"Hey Temari." They met each other in the middle, exchanging a quick kiss.

Temari smiled. "I'll get dinner on the table."

"You seem to be in a good mood." Shikamaru said as he walked towards the bedroom to put his stuff away. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

Temari smiled "I have good news, Dad."

He paused in the room's doorway, and slowly turned. Shikamaru stared at his wife.

She beamed, setting a hand near her stomach. "Well, _hubby,_ aren't you going to say anything?"

"...Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Don't you think a woman would know if she's pregnant?"

The shinobi set his bag on the floor and walked to her. "How long?"

"Nine months of course Mr. Genius. Like all human babies."

"No, I meant how long have you known?"

"About a week."

Shikamaru watched her, looking into her beautiful face.

She studied him, trying to read his expression. _Is he happy? Shocked? Honestly, he should know these things happen. _

A corner of his mouth slowly curved upward. "...You know, ...We'll have to name her."

**Author's Note: **

**Okay. This will be hard to write Temari's view, because I have no experience as to being pregnant. So I asked the best person to help me write this. My mom. She has come up with some ideas, but the story arch is still a little lacking as to side stories. **

**My goal is for this story to have some clean humor, and some touching, meaningful scenes. Please leave comments and critiques on what you honestly think so I can work to achieve my goal.**

**P.S—Please keep your comments rating appropriate. Thank you.**


	2. Raising Kings

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, hopefully this was the hardest chapter to write. (Probably won't be, but one can always hope.)**

**Special thanks to Mommybear.**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**2: Raising Kings**

The two men watched as the women talked, and laughed. Nara Shikaku hid his smile as he turned to his son. _He looks so content. _"Shikamaru." He said calmly. "Come hang out with your old man." He rested his arm around his son's shoulders and walked towards the back patio. "How about a game of Shogi?"

"Okay."

"Children can be expensive you know. Especially girls."

Shikamaru glanced back at his wife and smiled. "Ya." Turning, he walked outside with his Dad.

Yoshino watched as her husband and son walked away. She turned her attention back to Temari, who was looking through various photo albums.

Temari chuckled a little. "And to think he was so chubby."

"Babies usually get that way." Yoshino told her Daughter-in-law. "He was so cute back then."

_He's still pretty cute. _Temari thought as she turned the pages. "I guess Shikamaru never liked to smile in pictures."

"Well... I think the next picture explains it."

.~.

Shikamaru's head came up at the sound of Temari's uncontrollable laughter. He looked at his dad questioningly. "They're still scary."

Shikaku started to set up the game board. "Tell me about it." he set up his side, and waited for his son to finish. "Things are going to be different now."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, setting his pawns in place.

"You'll be more involved with your own children than you were keeping an eye on Asuma's kid." Shikamaru looked up as his dad continued. "What do you think of all this?"

Shikamaru set up his knights. "They will be the next generation. I'll be raising kings. They'll need to be protected."

The older man nodded. "And?"

"Temari would soon be off the mission lists, so I'll be the source of our income."

"And?"

"She'll be busy with the kid afterward."

"And?"

Shikamaru set the king in place. "Don't worry Dad. I have it all planned out."

Shikaku chuckled. His son looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you always said that you weren't cut out to be a leader."

Shikamaru frowned. "I'm not."

"Then why have a family?"

Shikamaru blinked in surprise.

"Shikamaru, you are smart and talented. The only thing holding you back from being a leader is yourself. As the father, you are responsible for your family. You are the head."

"Then how come you let Mom boss you around so much?"

Shikaku chuckled again. "The same reasons you let Temari-san boss you around."

His son blinked.

"Things are going to be different once you become a father. It'll start to change right now."

Shikamaru frowned. "I already told you. I have it planned out."

"Aren't you going to move?"

Shikamaru looked at the board, then moved his first piece.

.~.

"Temari's feeling well then?"

"Ya."

Shikaku made his move. "Good. Women can get pretty moody sometimes. Think you can handle it?"

"I have so far." Shikamaru's pawn tapped onto the board.

His father hid a smile. "It becomes harder on them when they are in Temari's current condition." He moved his rook. "One minute they want you to hold them,..."

Shikamaru took his Dad's bishop.

The older man took his son's knight in return. "...then the next they don't want to be touched." He watched as his son made his next move. "You need to be patient."

"I know what I'm doing," his son assured him.

"I wasn't talking about the game."

Shikamaru returned his father's even stare. "Neither was I."

His dad watched him a moment, then gestured outside. "Come, I want to show you something."

Shikamaru sighed as his dad stood. "It's not too far, is it?"

.~.

Temari flipped through another album. "...Where was Shikaku San? ...I don't see a single picture of him."

Yoshino paused a little and pondered. She reached over and picked up another book. "...Shikaku wasn't there for Shikamaru's birth."

Temari looked at her mother-in-law. "What happened?"

"War."

Temari nodded slightly, understanding.

Shikamaru's mom looked at a page, then set the whole book on Temari's lap. "There. The first time he met his dad."

"...That's..." Temari stammered as she looked at Shikaku's unscared face holding the tiny baby in a blanket up to eye level. They both stared at each other with straight faces. "...He looks like Shikamaru."

Yoshino nodded. "Since day one they have looked like a mirror image." She laughed a little. "You'd _think_ there would be a bit of _me_ in there."

"I'm sure it's there somewhere." Temari gently touched the father in the picture. "I guess Shikamaru get's his 'photogenics' from his dad, hu?"

Yoshino leaned over to look. "Ya."

Temari looked intently at the photos, "I'm sure you really treasure these photos of Shikamaru and his dad. "

"Yes. They're few, but he was there for the important times."

She looked at her mother-in-law curiously.

Yoshino smiled. "Even after the war he was busy helping the Hokage figure how to get the economic situation handled. He might not have been there for Shikamaru's birth, or his first words or steps, but he's always been there when he needed him most."

Temari set the books aside and listened.

"Shikamaru and I were sitting at the counter eating a bag of peanuts that Akimichi Chouza had brought back from a mission that he, Shikaku, and Inoichi Yamanaka had been on."

"Peanuts?"

"Ya." Yoshino continued. "We found out then that he was allergic to them."

"How bad was it?" Temari asked.

"He wouldn't have gotten past three years old. If Shikaku hadn't been there..." She looked at her daughter-in-law. "I wanted Shikaku to be there for his son's birth. But if he couldn't be there in order to be present that day to save Shikamaru, I wouldn't change that."

.~.

The forest was dark and quiet, except for the natural inhabitants. The birds chirped and occasionally the chatter of squirrels would be carried on the cool breeze. The two Naras finally stopped on the edge of a small clearing. Shikamaru turned to his dad. His Father nodded to the field for his son to watch.

From the other side of the clearing, a doe with two fawns made their way to feast on the tall grass.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Shikaku quietly said. They watched as the deer ate then the two fawns bounded and pranced around.

"They don't even know their father," Shikaku turned to his son who watched the fawns play.

"Shikamaru, I know missions are important. You like to be able to provide what Temari needs and deserves. You see, we don't have the same connections with the deer like the Inuzuka Clan has with their hounds. Some times, son, what women really want, is someone to be there for them"

Shikamaru's eyes were on his father now. Shikaku continued. "The children need someone to look up to. Someone's shoulders to stand on. Sarutobi Asuma has trusted you to be there for his child because he knew he could not. You, Chouji, and Ino have done a great job taking care of Kurenai San, but when it comes to your own family, you need to let them know you'll be there for them no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

**So far there are two characters that I have trouble writing. Naruto, and Shikaku. Hopefully I did my job. Please leave a review so I know if I did it right, or where I can improve my writing.**


	3. Getting Troublesome

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**3: Getting Troublesome **

Shikamaru felt the bed move, then heard rapid footsteps followed by the bathroom door closing. _Again? How troublesome. _"Temari?" He called, "Are you okay?"

"Ya. I'm a kunoichi. I think I can handle a little morning sick.../" She was cut off with more vomiting.

Shikamaru sighed, and finally got out of bed. _ She won't feel like any breakfast today. _He got his jacket and the weapons for his mission, then went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

He ate silently and watched as Temari finally came out of the bathroom and headed back to her pillow. Shikamaru set his empty bowl in the sink with hot water, then opened the refrigerator to make a light lunch. Once the pickles were in place, he set the meal back into the refrigerator just in case Temari changed her mind.

Quietly, he went into the dark bedroom. Leaning over his wife's quiet form, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back for supper." he whispered.

Her head nearly hit his as she bolted upright and rushed back to the bathroom.

.~.

"Shikamaru!" A jolly voice called.

Shikamaru looked up and smiled. "Hey Chouji." He greeted his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. The kids were asleep when I left."

He couldn't help but smile at Chouji. "How's Ino?" he asked.

"Oh, she's good. She's going to visit Temari while we're gone. By the way, how is she?"

"Just as scary as ever."

The large man laughed as he opened a bag of potato chips and took a mouthful. He offered some to Shikamaru. "Ino said she was sick."

Shikamaru nodded. "Ya. Still. I had to make my own breakfast again."

Chouji smiled. "It's not that bad Shikamaru. Don't worry. It won't last forever."

.~.

"...Are you sure?" Temari asked, hugging her pillow.

"Of course I am. I'm a Mednin and I have been through it twice. I think I know a _little _about being pregnant."

Temari watched Akimichi Ino open the curtains.

"How do you feel?" Ino asked.

Temari paused a little. "...I think some lunch sounds a little good."

"Great. Anything specific?"

There was another pause. "...No. Just nothing heavy. I want it to stay down for a while."

Temari followed Ino into the kitchen.

"It's already been a month. I'm surprised you don't have any cravings."

Temari looked at Ino over her glass of water. "Hm?"

Ino turned. "I said..." She paused then smiled. "Oh, ...nothing." She opened the refrigerator. "I started craving a few weeks in. Man, Chouji sure got it a few days later when my craving changed."

"It changes?"

Ino pulled out a few items. "Ya. It was twice every week for me for the first month. ...How long has this been in here?"

Temari refilled her cup. "I don't know," she said not turning around.

Ino scrunched her nose as she took the salad with rice and pickles to the trash. "When in doubt, throw it out."

Temari turned around. "...Maybe I'll have a salad or something. Last time Shikamaru made one for me before he went to collect antlers.

Ino froze. "...With rice and pickles?"

Temari poked her head into the refrigerator. "Ya."

Ino looked into the garbage can, and forced a smile. "...Heh heh. ...Great."

"Ya, actually. Maybe I should be sick more often."

.~.

Temari slowly made her way back to bed. She didn't even bother to turn on the light. _I thought we only got morning sickness. _She slumped across the bed, looking at the empty pillow. _It's supper time. _

She sighed, hoping that nothing bad happened. Some Chunin missions tended to become bigger then expected. _He can handle it. _

She turned on a lamp and opened the letter from her brothers. Kankuro had become head of the Anbu Black Ops of Suna since she had seen them last. With his new position, and Gaara being Kazekage, the letters were few and far between. Even if Kankuro was the one who wrote them, she was pretty sure that Gaara was the one who made certain she received a letter at least every month or so.

_Hey Tem. We heard the good news. Hope all is well and all that. Gaara wants me to make sure that I tell you we are happy for you. Of course I am happy! I'll be an uncle! Gaara's excited too, even if he won't admit it out loud. People keep asking about you. It's quite annoying really. It's like 'hey, I know she's my sister and all, but she lives three days running from here. It's not like I know what she's doing or anything.' Oh. Gaara came in and said hi._

The last little part was written by Gaara.

_Don't let Kankuro fool you. He's always bragging to every one that he will be an uncle. He's been working with a man and asked about being an Uncle. According to him, an uncle spoils kids. Anyways, I am happy you are well. Make sure you take care and that Shikamaru-san is watching over you. We love you Temari-chan._

_Gaara and Kankuro_

Temari put the letter back into the envelope, and into the drawer. She pressed her face into the two pillows feeling a different sickness overtake her. She could see Kankuro teaching his niece or nephew about puppets, and doing little puppet shows. She changed her thoughts when the wondered about what kind they might be. _Oh well. That's Kankuro._

Gaara. He seemed good with the situation. But her youngest brother hasn't been one on one with a kid, let alone around babies. Besides, what did they know about being uncles? What did she know about being a mother? _Did mother have thoughts like this? _It was awkward to think that word, but it seemed fit for this situation. Yoshino was the closest person she had for a mother. Shikamaru's family had became hers, yet she never called them mom or dad. Then again, Shikamaru and her brothers hadn't been close like brothers, even after they accepted each other.

Shikamaru and Gaara, being leaders, were really good at keeping peace. Gaara and Kankuro had become close these past years. Shikamaru and Kankuro had their arguments, but looking at friends and families, brothers tended to do that. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she thought.

She touched her stomach. She closed her eyes and hoped that her and Shikamaru's children would get along, and be close. She envisioned their children growing and learning how to play Shogi with their dad, and taking family trips to see their uncles for Christmas in the warm dessert.

Slowly, Temari's eyes drifted shut, pictures forming before her eyes as she faintly heard the front door open.

**Author's notes:**

**What do you think? Once again, I couldn't have done this without Mommy Bear.**


	4. Reassuring

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**4: Reassuring**

The clouds moved lazily above the academy roof. Shikamaru yawned, leaning back on the bench. The women were doing the shopping, and all the pressing work was done. He finally found time to relax.

"Sleeping again?"

Shikamaru sat up. "Kurenai Sensei!"

The dark haired woman smiled. "May I sit?"

He scooted slightly to make room. "How's the academy student?"

"Already passed your grades up."

He smiled. "That's not hard to do if you don't mind pencil pushing."

Kurenai smiled back. "Kids grow up so fast. It won't be long until your own will be there."

Shikamaru laid back down, watching the clouds. "That's what I've heard."

"And how is Temari?"

"She and Ino are off spending money."

The Jounin laughed a little. "We're good at that."

"I noticed." he smiled again.

"If there's anything you need, be sure to tell me, okay Shikamaru?"

"I will."

She nodded, the stood to leave.

Shikamaru sat up. "...Kurenai sensei?"

"Yes?" she turned in surprised.

"...Well, ...Temari's been sick every morning for the past month, then again at night. ...I was wondering if that was, well... ...Normal."

Kurenai's red eyes were soft as she sat back down. "Most women I know have morning sickness. Mine was at night. I'm sure some women get both."

"Ya." He didn't sound convinced.

"Temari is a strong woman. She's got spirit."

Shikamaru nodded a little.

"...Is something bothering you?"

Shikamaru watched as the students came out of the Academy below. "I just want to make sure Temari's fine. Things can happen between now and the birth."

"You can't plan everything out Shikamaru, no matter how smart you are." She smiled at Asuma's student. "Everything will be just fine. I think you'll make a great father. Asuma would be proud."

"...Thanks Kurenai Sensei."

.~.

"It's a baby!"

"Of course it is silly." Chouichi said as he lifted up the hefty girl, and held her to the mirror in the clothes shop. He pointed to his little sister's reflection. "There's the cutest baby ever."

The strawberry blond set a hand on her older brother's head, and pointed to their reflection. "...It's a baby!"

"Yes. Right there." he pointed again to his sister.

"Cute!" She kissed her brother.

Chouichi pulled back. "Ewe! Inokishi, that's disgusting."

Ino peeked her head around the corner. "Chouichi?"

The five year old turned to his mother, holding out his little sister. "...I think she needs a diaper change mom."

Ino picked up her daughter. "I'll take her. Stay with Auntie Temari. I'll be back."

The sandy redhead went around the corner and walked with Temari. "So, is it going to be a boy?"

Temari turned looking quite surprised.

Chouichi lowered his head as if to hide, his cheeks going a little red. "...I just wondered."

Temari smiled. "We aren't sure yet. Shikamaru thinks it's a girl."

The little boy thought. "...H ...how do you find out?"

Temari paused, taking a shirt from the shelf. "...um, ...You're mom will be able to answer that one."

The young Akamichi nodded once, satisfied. "I hope it's a boy. That way me and him can be friends like Dad and Uncle Shikamaru."

Temari smiled. "That will be great. He'll need a friend."

"Do you want a boy?"

Temari looked at a Komino. "Well, yes, eventually. I'll be happy with a girl too." She looked at the little boy. "What do you think of this?"

Chouichi cocked his head and looked at the purple Kimono. "...Fine."

Temari smiled. "Don't worry. We'll go get lunch in a few minutes."

The little boy's eyes brightened.

.~.

"So what do your brothers think of this?" Ino asked as she held some ramen noodles up to Inokishi's mouth. The little girl ate happily.

"They seem pretty excited. I haven't heard from them for a while."

"Slow down Chouichi. Mind your manners."

Chouichi frowned, then ate more slowly.

Ino turned back to her friend. "So are you thinking of visiting them?"

Temari ate the pickles from her salad. "...I've thought of it. Shikamaru's been a little busy lately."

Ino smiled. "Well I'm sure that knuckled head we call Hokage will understand."

Chouichi nearly dropped his food. "...Mom!"

She turned to her son. "I can get away with it because I know him. I don't want any of that coming from either of you." she looked at Chouichi, then her daughter."

Inokishi played with the noodles in her dish. "Nuk head, nuk hea..." she paused, looking at her mom.

Temari tried to hide a smile. _They sure pick up on things, don't they? _She looked at Ino. "I'll talk to Shikamaru. He and Naruto are pretty good friends. I'm sure he'll understand."

Ino smiled. "Great. Now. Do you want any dessert?"

"May I have some?" Chouichi piped. His little sister giggled.

"You can choose one thing." She told her son, then turned back to Temari.

Temari thought. "...I think I do feel like a little Ice cream..."

.~.

Shikamaru turned when the door opened. "You were gone a while."

His wife smiled a little and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Temari went to the room to put her bag of clothes away. "It was quite nice to get out and around."

Shikamaru opened the refrigerator. "Mm hm."

"After we got lunch, I went with Ino for a few other errands. Inokishi fell asleep so we took her to the flower shop. Chouichi stayed with her and help Ino's mom. "

"That's nice of him."

"I think he's a great brother." She walked into the kitchen and paused.

Shikamaru looked at her. "...What?"

"...What are you doing?"

He set the last dish of rice on the table beside the salad and the fish. "What do you mean?"

Temari looked at the food. It smelt good, but her appetite had vanished. "...You made dinner."

Shikamaru shrugged. Then his frown deepened. "...What's wrong?"

Temari looked at the salad, then forced a smile. "Nothing. ...That was sweet of you." She gave Shikamaru another kiss, then sat down.

He watched her.

Temari picked up her chopsticks. _...I feel like Ice cream._

**Author's Note: **

**The name was a little hard to come by, but I hope this all works. I had to change a few things and reorganize, but I think I have it. Please tell me what you honestly think.**

**PS. Thank you for those who participated it the poll for Ino and Chouji's kids by voting, or by PM.**


	5. Eyes of Shika

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**5: Eyes of Shika**

2:00 AM. Temari bit her lip, trying to keep the cravings from coming. _It's been a long day,_ _ he needs his rest. _She turned to look over at her husband, then back towards the door. _If I get up, I'll wake him anyways. I'm to comfortable to move._

"...Shikamaru? ...Shikamaru?"

He groaned slightly. "What?"

"...I want some ice cream."

Shikamaru didn't move. "You had some for dinner."

Temari's voice stayed a whisper. "...But... I want some now too."

"You've been doing this off and on for a month now. You can handle it."

The room fell silent. Finally, he sighed. "How about a popsicle?"

It was quiet again, but then she agreed.

.~.

"You did _what_?"

Shikamaru moved his hand from covering his ear, much like he did when the Hokage talked loudly. "She was fine with it."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "You should have just given her what she wanted!"

Chouji continued to eat his barbequed meat from the grill in the table.

"If I did," Shikamaru explained, "Then she'll have ice cream all the time. She needs balanced meals."

Ino pointed to him accusingly. "I can't believe you Shikamaru. Haven't you ever craved anything?"

Shikamaru rested his chin on his hands. "Ya. Sleep."

Chouji looked at his friend. "It's alright Shikamaru. Look at the bright side. You won't have to deal with it again until she has another child."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.,as if to say _Oh please. Not yet._

Ino looked at her husband. "Chouji, would you be realistic and stop encouraging him to do this?"

"I wasn't encouraging Ino. But I know for a fact that if you crave something and eat it all the time, either you get bored of it, or it grows."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands

"Are you two done yet?" Ino stood, taking her purse. "You men have no clue, do you?" she turned to Shikamaru. "I need to get home. I need to feed the kids a _balanced_ meal of p_opsicles_."

.~.

"...You _what_?"

"...I want to go visit my brothers."

Shikamaru closed the ice cream box and put it back into the freezer. "I know you want to go back Temari, but I don't see when we can go. I have some missions, and you're still sick."

"Pregnant." Temari corrected. "I'm only sick at night now." she set a hand on the bump in her stomach. "We'll just plan it when you aren't busy. By then I won't have night sickness. If I do, then we'll just travel in the morning and evenings like we always do."

"That's not the point Temari."

"Then what is?"

"You could have talked to me before you said we were coming."

Temari folded her arms. "I brought it up as an idea." She waved a letter from Suna. "They like the idea, and so do I."

Shikamaru replaced Temari's bowl of ice cream with some soup. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

Temari frowned. Then glared at him. "I just _did_."

Shikamaru handed her the spoon again. "Eat. We'll talk about this later."

"I haven't seen my brothers for a year now Shikamaru. I want to be there when our child comes."

"Hold on a minute, In Suna? You know what kind of paperwork we'll need to do to consider her a citizen of the Hidden Leaf, let alone The Land of Fire."

Temari set the bowl down harshly. "What is wrong with you Shikamaru? If this is just over a little paperwork, we can handle it."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm tired Temari. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"You're always putting things off!"

He rubbed his forehead a little. "I didn't mean it like..."

"Then what _do _you mean?" She interrupted.

He waved a hand. "Forget it okay?"

"We need to settle this."

Shikamaru turned and headed to the back door. Temari called after him, but he closed the door.

Temari clenched her fists, and stomped to the bedroom. _Men! Why do they have to be so much trouble!_

.~.

The air was brisk. He just walked straight wherever his feet moved him. Temari didn't understand the situation. He had to work harder with her off the missions lists, and it wasn't like he had time off to go to Suna. He could go on missions there if Naruto sends them permission which he probably would, but Suna never was the place for a Nara. It was just so hot and so open in the desert...

Shikamaru came to a small opening in the dark trees. He lay down in the tall grasses and closed his eyes. _Maybe she'll cool off in a few minutes._

He opened his eyes, hearing something moving in the grass. Slowly, he sat up. Two sets of eyes stared back at him as he practically came nose to nose with two fawns. "Oh. It's you." he turned, sensing their mother behind him. "You understand me, don't you?"

The doe blinked at him.

"That's what I thought." he growled, and lay back down, his hands behind his head and closed his eyes once again. "Talking to women can be so troublesome. Why do their minds have to think so differently?"

The two fawns lay on each side of him, resting their heads on his chest.

Shikamaru gently petted their heads. He looked at one of the twins. "You understand me."

The young buck closed his eyes, and his sister snuggled closer to the Nara. Their mother nosed Shikamaru's head up enough to make room for her to rest.

Shikamaru looked up at the mother, who gently lick the two twins. He watched. The mother turned to him. Their eyes met. Some where within the soft brown eyes, he saw himself with his dad three months previously. The words coming back to him.

"_One minute they want you to hold them, then the next they don't want to be touched. ...Some times... what women really want, is someone to be there for them. ...When it comes to your own family, you need to let them know you'll be there for them no matter what."_

Shikamaru gently placed a hand on the doe's cheek. "...Thank you."

.~.

Temari heard the back door slide open, then closed again. She turned on her side, away from the bed room doorway closing her eyes. Quiet footsteps entered the room after turning off the kitchen lights. She felt Shikamaru lean over her, his mouth near her ear as he whispered. "I'm sorry Temari. "I'll never leave you."

Temari reached up and touched his cheek. "...I know Shika. ...I know." She turned to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry too."

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to Himeflye and Mommybear for this chapter. We once wrote a bunch of little ShikaXTema funnies, that I might add later in this story. I also thank them for helping me finish the second chapter "Raising Kings" of this story. Once I finished that, I basically had this chapter done.**

**Please review with your comments and critiques. Thank you.**


	6. Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Got lost on the path of life. Anyways, I'll be getting busier, but I will post when I can. **

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**6: Oh Brother**

The cool breeze guided the loose leaves in a dance across the field. One landed lazily on Temari's nose. She went crossed eyed and blew in on it's way.

"Cold?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Hmm." She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the early evening clouds and enjoying the calmness that Shikamaru brought to her.

Shikamaru leaned over slightly and whispered, "Your beautiful."

Temari smiled a little. "I kind of feel fat."

The chunin looked at her. "Well, you kind of.../"

Temari cut him off with a gasp. Grabbing his hand, she set it on her stomach. "You feel that? ...Shikamaru, you feel that?"

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbow, then frowned.

Temari looked at him. "What?"

"...She's so small."

Temari laughed. "Babies grow."

He smiled, and gently leaned back just to bolt up again. "She stopped!"

"Babies get tired easily. Do you really expect them to move all the time?"

Shikamaru relaxed again. "You know, we need to decide on her name."

There was a pause. "Well..." Temari started. "There's Bakuka."

He scrunched his nose. "Mai?" he offered.

"Too common." Temari said, shaking her head.

"What about Hoshi or Mitsu?"

She shook her head.

Shikamaru tried again. "...Kaori? ...Kana?" He frowned. "...Kimi?"

"Okay Shikamaru, that's enough with the Ks. Try... Nami."

"Sounds like a game."

"Taizen?"

"Boy's name."

Temari waved her hand to the sky. "Well, we're going to have a boy eventually, right?"

Shikamaru was quiet. "...I've already thought of a name for him."

She paused. Even thought they didn't talk about it, she already knew. "...Asuma. It's a good name."

Shikamaru nodded.

"...What about Kinome?"

There was a pause. "...Leaf bud." Shikamaru smiled. "I like it."

Temari sat up. "Well that settles it then. We better go back if you want dinner."

Reluctantly he stood, and helped his wife up. "You know, Kinome begins with a K."

.~.

"You know, I can walk faster. It'll be good exercise."

"Why hurry?" Shikamaru had his arm around her keeping the same slower pace. "It's too troublesome."

"You could use it as much as I could."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'll get enough exercise on my mission next week."

"Ya, ya." Temari cut in. "You've been going on missions nearly every week. Why can't you just take a little time off? I'm sure it'll be fine."

Shikamaru shook his head again. "I don't want to argue with you."

Her voice began to rise. "I'm not arguing!"

"We always do when we talk about this."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Sorry." _Why is it always my fault?_

Temari held her tongue, feeling tension between them again. She gently touched his hand. "...I'll play you a game of Shogi once we get home."

He thought on her offer for a short moment. "Okay."

.~.

"Who's at the house?"

Temari turned, spotting a figure coming onto the back porch. She shielded her eyes when the man started to wave. "...Kankuro!"

"What?"

Temari let go of her husband's hand and started running towards her brother. "Kankuro!"

Kankuro caught his sister in an embrace. "Hey Temari... ...wo..."

Temari let him go. "When did you get here!"

"A few minutes ago." he looked at his sister. "Man, I'm not used to seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Kankuro," the familiar, low voice came as a short redhead came into sight. "I think you.../"

"Found them!" Kankuro cut his brother off.

Temari hugged her youngest brother, totally thrilled. "When did you two get here?"

Gaara gave his sister a small hug in return. "A few minutes ago."

Kankuro frowned. _Isn't that what I just said?_

Shikamaru watched as his wife talked with her brothers. She and Gaara went inside just as he walked onto the porch. For a moment, he and Kankuro just looked at each other. The breeze felt slightly chilled.

"Temari said you're the captain of the Anbu." Shikamaru finally spoke. "Congratulations."

The shinobi with the war face paint smiled a little. "...Ya, thanks. ...So, ...You're a jounin?"

"Chunin."

"...Oh." Kankuro chuckled a little. "That's right. ...I guess it's just too much work for you to get beaten, ay Shikamaru?"

"It's good to see you too Kankuro san." Shikamaru turned, and followed his wife into the house.

Kankuro sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought. _I don't know how Gaara can talk to that guy! He's so lazy and so... _ he shook his head, unable to find the word.

.~.

Temari came back from the bathroom, looking paler than when she left. She smiled a little and sat back down.

"...Are you okay Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"Ya. I'm fine. ...So how are things in Suna?" she frowned as she listened to her brothers, mostly Kankuro, tell her what had been going on. She sighed, wishing that Shikamaru was still beside her. _He's probably studying up on the antler mixture that his dad assigned to him. ...or he fell asleep. _

"Temari?"

"Uh?" She looked at her youngest brother. Kankuro was still talking.

Gaara stood up and handed her a pillow. "Lay down. You don't look too good."

She scowled. "Thanks. I love you too."

"Lay down."

Temari took the pillow, and obeyed.

"Kankuro, go get her something to drink."

Kankuro stood up, when Temari stopped him.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer."

His ears perked. "Gee. You know how to get my attention Temari."

The Kazekage gestured to the kitchen door. "Fine. Get Temari ice cream."

"I'm going, I'm going." Kankuro paused. "I get some too, right?"

Temari nodded "Sure."

The puppet master grinned, then disappeared into the kitchen.

.~.

Shikamaru quietly filled the pot with water, setting it on the stove. He was turning the strips of chicken when Kankuro strode across the room, and opened the freezer.

"What are you doing?"

Kankuro pulled out the ice cream. "Getting Temari ice cream."

"After dinner."

"Hey, she told me to get it.../" he was cut off as the Nara took the ice cream and put it back in the freezer.

"After dinner."

.~.

"Would this work Temari?"

Temari took the book Gaara handed her. "Ya. Thanks." She opened it, laying across the couch.

Both their heads came up when they heard a thump from the kitchen. "Kankuro?" they said in unison.

"I'm fine!" The voice replied.

Temari shook her head. "He better not have broken anything."

"Do you want me to check?"

She turned a page in her book. "No, he's a big boy."

Gaara sat on the chair across from her. "Do you want some water?"

She looked at him again. "I'm fine Gaara. You're acting like I'm helpless or something."

"Sorry."

Temari glanced at her little brother. "What?"

The red head reached over and moved the lamp closer so Temari could see better. "How long have you been sick?"

Her frowned deepened, a small realization sunk into her mind. " It's natural to be sick Gaara. You don't need to worry."

Gaara opened his mouth slightly as if to argue, but remained silent.

Temari looked at her baby brother. "Besides, I'm getting better. I'm only sick an the evening now."

He didn't look convinced.

There was another crash.

Gaara spun, heading to the kitchen. Temari followed close behind, then gasped.

The two men in the kitchen glared at each other, tangled in shadows and chakra, each unable to move.

"Kankuro!"

The puppet master glared. _Why is it always my fault?_

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru twisted slightly while Kankuro's fingers twitched slightly. It was hard to tell who was making the movement.

"What are you doing?" Temari yelled.

The two men glanced at her, then glared back at each other. Temari threw her hands up in the air, and stomped out of the room. "Kids! Immature!"

Gaara watched her leave, then studied the situation his brother and brother-in-law got themselves into. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

**Author Notes: I'll work on the next chapter when I can. Warning, it will be a while before I post it. It's become one of those "In-my-_spare-time_" things. By the way, what is '_spare time'_? ;)**

**Please review and comment so I can know what I did good, and where I need to improve.**

**Thank you for being patient too.**


	7. Family Bonds

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took so long. I've been away and SOOO Busy. I finally sat down today and said "I'm going to write this!" and... Well, Hopefully it is good enough, because that's about the only thing I got done today. ^_^ Please leave a review, and thanks again to Mommybear.  
>If you want to read the last few chapters again, I don't blame you. I'd actually recommend it because I had to read the whole story through a couple times to get into the mood and up-to-date again on where I was at.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**7: Family Bonds**

A wall of sand cut between the two men. Shikamaru gasped as the force cut through his shadow stitching and released him from Kankuro's chakra strings. He let his shadows disperse, and stepped back. The sand cleared, retreating back to Gaara and disappeared against his skin.

Gaara's voice was even as he spoke to the two Shinobi. "This is a house, not an academy training field. I'd expect you both to show a little respect to family."

Kankuro stood up from the floor. He rubbed his arm. "Talk to HIM about respect! I was just doing what Temari was telling me to do. He's the one that..."

"I'll talk to you later Kankuro." Gaara's voice was as forceful as the sand. "Go outside and practice."

"I kind of think this could count."

Gaara glared at his older brother.

Kankuro paused, then grabbed his large scrolls and stomped out of the room, grumbling under his breath.

Once he left, Shikamaru turned back to the food, and turned the meat over again. _At least they didn't burn. _

"Shikamaru."

"Sorry Gaara-sama." he addressed the Kazekage.

Gaara stepped up behind his sister's husband. "How bad is Temari?"

Shikamaru paused, shocked at the choice of conversation. He turned to the red head. "What do you mean?"

Gaara took a step back, folding his arms across his center in a protective stance, which always seemed to be his natural pose as long as Shikamaru had known him. "You won't let her have Ice cream. ...is it bad for her and the baby?" Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't want her to get too much. Eating is good because it helps put weight on the baby. Though if you eat too much it could cause problems."

"Is being sick natural?"

Shikamaru nodded, turning back to the stove. "It's been toning down now."

"Is travel bad?"

Shikamaru paused. "To Suna?"

Gaara nodded a little. "Yes."

The Nara continued cooking. "I'd rather wait until she get over the night sickness before traveling long distances."

"For you or for her?"

Shikamaru turned. He watched his brother-in-law for a moment. "Both I guess."

"You don't want to go to Suna."

"Not really." Shikamaru said truthfully. "Temari wants to be there for the birth. But that will mean we'd need to stay there until the Kinome can travel. That'll take time away on money I can make here with missions."

Gaara paused. "Are missions more important than my sister?"

Shikamaru turned. "No." He turned off the stove. "That's not what I meant. I'm trying to make Temari happy here. I want her to feel at home wherever she is. I want to make sure she has all she needs."

"Maybe what she needs is someone who is home with her."

The comment cut through Shikamaru like a Kunai knife. "We had these missions already planned Gaara. I can't turn them down on Naruto. He already has Temari off the list."  
>"I'll talk to Naruto. He has me and Kankuro here now."<p>

Shikamaru looked at the Kazekage.

"If you and Temari both decide to come to Suna, I'll give you some missions."

Shikamaru looked down a little. "Thank you Gaara. I just wish I was more effective in the desert as I am here with my shadow techniques."

"We have strong shinobi. Some of them are just lacking on brains."

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "I'll talk to Temari then about going to Suna."

.~.

Temari hugged the pillow, holding it against her face, trying to ignore the sounds outside of Kankuro's large puppets clashing together and into things. _How could they act like such idiots! _She thought as she shoved the pillow aside. _Kankuro shouldn't have started it, but darn it! Shikamaru should have known better than to carry it on! _

"What? I'm practicing like you told me to!" She heard Kankuro's voice from outside.

"I expected more from you Kankuro. You're head of the ANBU."

Temari sat up and moved to the sliding door that lead to the porch. She peeked out of the curtain. Kankuro had his Salamander Puppet that was good for defense surrounded by his many other puppets. "Ya, and he's just a Chunin. I should have slaughtered him easily." He pulled some Chakra strings, and his attacking puppets crashed into his Salamander, weapons sticking into what would have been vital spots if it were a person.

"And Temari?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro sneered. "I wouldn't really kill him Gaara! You know that! I just need to teach him a little about respect." He pulled his puppets from off each other, and began to flawlessly move them, some landing in trees, others hidden well behind the few rocks.

"Respect is something you earn Kankuro. You need to show it before you can get it."

Kankuro huffed. "Tell Shadow-boy that."

Temari gritted her teeth. _Shadow-boy?_

The Red head didn't flinch as one of the puppets suddenly appeared behind him, then disappeared back into the ground. "What do you have against him?"

Kankuro gritted his teeth and moved his fingers. The puppets burst up from the ground and down through the trees, weapons bared. The poisoned blades struck into the salamander puppet. Kankuro turned. "He's not taking care of Temari! She's said that he was gone on missions a couple day a week. If he's really as smart as he thinks he is, he'd know better."  
>"What do you expect him to do?"<p>

Kankuro turned away from his puppets. "I expect him to make her happy. I expect not getting letters from her all depressed because he has no time for her. I expect him to take time to let her come visit us once in a while."

Temari's eyes widened. _...Did I really make Shikamaru sound so bad in my letters? _

Gaara was silent.

Temari let the curtain fall back into place. _I really did complain to them. I didn't mean to make Kankuro have such a bad view of Shikamaru. I was just so stressed a couple times I... What did I do?!_

Gaara's voice came quiet. "Temari has been stressed. She is like you when you get mad. She has to get it out. She did it when she writing to us, you did it with your puppets. Now is different. You and Shikamaru's actions tonight has upset her even more. We can't stress her out from now on. Now we need to help them because they are both family now."

Kankuro was quiet.

"Try to get along with Shikamaru. Make it relaxing for Temari. We don't want another death in the family."

Temari paused, resting against the wall. There was only one thing that Gaara meant by that. _He doesn't want me to die like mom did._ She set a hand on her stomach as she sank down to the floor. _...but this is different. Gaara was too little when he was born. The only way he survived is probably because the Sand spirit Shukaku was sealed inside him. _She gently rubbed the lump in her belly. _We'll be alright. Don't worry. Your Daddy have been taking good care of us. _She leaned her head back. "We're just fine."

.~.

Shikamaru opened the door. He paused, seeing Temari leaning against the wall by the patio door, her eyes closed. He slowly walked up to her. "Temari?" he asked quietly.

She opened her eyes, looking tired. She looked at him for a moment, then whipped her wet cheeks. "...Oh. ...Sorry..."

Shikamaru knelt down in front of her, handing her a handkerchief. "...Is this because of Kankuro and me?"

She took the cloth and whipped her eyes. "...I don't mean for you two to fight."

Shikamaru frowned. "It's not your fault Temari. I'm sorry it happened."

Temari nodded, sniffling a little.

Her husband put a hand on her arm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Temari shook her head. "...I don't know." She moved forward, embracing him.

Shikamaru gasped slightly, then rested his arms around her holding her. He rested his cheek on her head. "I wish I could make you better."

"...You are."

He kissed his wife on top of her head. "You need some rest. I'll bring you in a little dinner. Go to bed Temari."

Temari nodded, not letting go.

"You're alright."

Temari glanced up. "...are we?"

Shikamaru pulled back slightly, looking quite shocked. "Of course we are Temari."

She shook her head. "...What about us? ...the baby... ...are you worried?"

Shikamaru stared at her, then smiled a little. You and Kinomi will be just fine Temari. I'll take care of you. Mom and Dad will be here when we need them. So will Ino and Chouji. Naruto and Gaara offered to help if we need it too."

Temari nodded. "...and you'll let Kankuro help too?"

"I'll let Kankuro help too."

"You won't get mad at him?"

Shikamaru frowned. "I'll try not to. Now get some rest. I'll bring you in some supper."

Temari nodded again. "..Thank you."


	8. Strategic Plan

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**8: Strategic Plan**

The air was cold and the new-moon was just starting. The shadowed figure clenched his blue cape as he glanced around the dead end ally. He paused as footsteps sounded behind him, then slowly turned.

The man before him was tall, and his Konoha headband was scratched indicating that this was the missing nin.

"You got it then, Shiro."

Shiro reached into his cape with a pale hand pulling out a small scroll, the seal broken.

The missing nin only nodded. "So, let's begin."

Shiro took a breath, and gave the statistics. "...The Hokage sent at least seven Shinobi to guard it. Three were in the front hall. There might be more than four past the doors."

The missing nin started circling the informant, his hand resting on the handle of his Katana sword strapped to his back. "How is your daughter and wife Shiro? And don't you have a son as well? ...or was it two sons and a daughter?"

Shiro tensed slightly. "...two sons and a daughter."

"I trust their doing well?"

"...Yes..." his voice began to be hoarse.

The missing nin rubbed the golden handle of his weapon with one hand while the other was at his side.  
><em>He must have another weapon <em>the informant observed.

"And do you want them to continue to be well?"

Shiro shivered slightly, the night air getting colder. "...I know there are at least four past the main hall. At least two of them were Anbu rank. …I couldn't get pass them."

The tall man moved his arm from the Katana handle, and continued to circle. "Are you alone?"

Shiro nodded quickly.

"Does anyone suspect you?"

He shook his head violently.

The missing nin smiled. "Good. Now I have some questions concerning some other matter."

Shiro cringed as the man pulled out his hand that was at his side. He only opened his eyes when he heard the jingling of coins.

"I need the most accurate information on this. I am getting paid pretty well for it." He stopped in front of Shiro. "I need information on a _certain_ someone."

_Of course. _Shiro thought. _He was testing my ability to get correct information, and to see if I would tell the truth. He knows how many Shinobi are there._ He held out his hand for the coin pouch.  
>The tall man pulled it slightly out of reach. "Do you know the Nara family?"<br>Shiro frowned. "... ...a few."

The man nodded. "Which ones."

Shiro frowned a little, his light brows creasing as he named a few people from the Nara clan.  
>"Do you know Nara Shikaku?"<p>

Shiro paused again. "...A little."

The man began to circle the informant. "What about his son?"

Shiro glanced up. "...Shikamaru."

The missing nin nodded. "I heard he married a pretty Suna girl. Kazekage's sister I believe.

Shiro's finger's twitched. "...Someone like that."

The man bounced the pouch in the palm of his hand, making his circles tighter. "Tell me Shiro, do you value money more, or your _family?"_  
>Shiro lowered his head.<p>

The missing nin smiled. "That's what I thought." He stopped in front of the blue cloaked figure, and pulled the hood off the informant.  
>Shiro looked up at him, his light colored hair was spiky and all over the place. He couldn't have been older than his early twenties. "...What do you want to know about them?" he asked quietly.<p>

The tall man took a single step back. "What are their Status as Shinobi?"

Shiro frowned. "...well, ...I know his wife is from Suna..." He gasped as the missing nin came nose to nose with him. "Status. As in rank, missions, Jutsu, Tecniques."

Shiro stumbled back. "Nara Shikamaru is a Chunin. ...He uses the Shadow jutsu and techniques like the rest of his clan."

"What about his mind capability."

"...What have you heard?"

The missing nin stepped closer, making Shiro back up a little more.  
>"...He's gone on a lot of missions. They say he's quite smart."<p>

"And what do you say?" the ninja took another step closer.  
>Shiro backed up again. "He seems smart enough. ...quite lazy though. I don't know why he chose to be a ninja."<p>

The missing nin paused. "What about his wife's status?"

"...She's a jounin I believe. ...Wind style."  
>"Weapons?"<p>

"She caries a large fan."

"Techniques?"

"... ...I..."

The ninja took another step closer.

_Crap! _Shiro thought as he felt the wall behind him. He looked at the faint light in the sky it would still be a few more minutes before the sun came up.

"Techniques?" The missing nin said more forcefully.  
>"...Wind. ...all I know is her power is wind. ...a lot can be done with that."<p>

The ninja smiled at his prey. "I heard she's expecting."

Shiro felt his instincts tug.

The tall man smiled. "Makes you think of your own wife, does it?"

Shiro watched the missing nin before him. "Why are you asking about them?"

The man took another step forward, towering over the light haired form against the wall. "It doesn't matter, all that matters to you, is your family. Now." The faint light from the upcoming sun shadowed the man with the wall as he leaned forward to look at Shiro face to face. "I'm running out of time. So give it to me quick."  
>Shiro studied the man. Then he slowly pulled out the scroll he held out at the start of their meeting.<p>

The missing nin took it, and stepped back as he tucked it into his own pouch, back half turned. "I'd expected you to be more prepared for this Shiro." his hand touched the gold handle of his weapon, and the blade sparked as he whipped it out.

Light was blinding as swords crashed together once, and both men stood with their weapons locked together. A slight smile crossed Shiro's face at the look of his opponent's surprise. In a poof of smoke, Shiro's short spiky haired form changed to fairly long jet black pulled into a spiky ponytail and his face featured those of the Nara Clan. "More prepared, hu?"

The Missing Nin gasped, but was unable to move. It was all he could do to glance down to verify that he was caught in the simple Nara jutsu, the Shadow Possession.

Shikamaru took one step back, his shadow that connected the two forced the other man back a step as well.  
>"...h. ...How did... You..."<p>

Shikamaru moved one hand over his head watching the missing nin do the same. "Simple. You were running out of time. You really don't think that Shiro-san would risk coming here when he knew you were going to kill him when you were done anyways, did you?"

The missing nin gritted his teeth, realizing that he had been too threatening his last meeting with Shiro. "That little rat... He reported me."

Shikamaru yawned, and stuck a hands in his pocket. "Ya, pretty much."

"Why did they sent you! You're just a chunin!"

Shikamaru shrugged, his chunin vest unlatched in the front revealing the dark long sleeved shirt underneath. "I guess Hokage Naruto thought that he'd give you the best informant he could as far as information about me and my _wife_."

The missing nin shut his mouth.  
><em>Ya, no so tough now are ya? <em>Shikamaru thought as he stepped forward until both were withing inches of each other. Three more Konoha shinobi revealed themselves in various positions around the dark ally. "Now it's my turn." Shikamaru said. "Who hired you?"

.~.

Temari quietly hummed in the kitchen as she poured sauce into a bowel for the snack she had prepared.

"...I could have gotten it for you Temari-San." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

Temari turned to the dark haired woman. "Hu? Oh. It's fine. My brothers have been babying me since they got here. It's kind of troublesome actually.

Hinata, wife of the Hokage smiled shyly. "You sound like Shikamaru-Kun when you say that. ...I mean, ...It's a good thing. When you are around someone you love, you tend to pick up on some of their habits. ...I ...I think it's kind of sweet."

"Come on you two!" Ino yelled from the other room. "Temari, if you don't open these presents, Inokishi will!"

Temari smiled. "Coming!" Hinata followed her into the living room.

Yoshino had moved the gifts from the couches to the center of the table away from the little strawberry blond girl who reached for the presents again. "Me?" she said with a mouthful.  
>"No honey, those are for Auntie Temari." Ino replied, pulling pieces of purple ribbon from the baby's mouth. "Sorry Hinata. ...I think that was your packaging job."<p>

Hinata played with her fingers. "...Oh, ...it's okay. ...it won't break..."

Temari handed Inokishi a chip with a little sauce on it. The girl took it immediately. "Mmmmm..."

Ino leaned back a little. "Honestly. She has the appetite of her daddy."

"...She has a good taste in color." Hinata said, looking at her purple package that had started to be opened.  
>Ino hugged her daughter. "Just like her mommy."<p>

Yoshino helped Temari sit on the couch. Temari set a hand on her stomach, wondering what traits the baby will have, then gasped a little at the movement. "Well, I don't think this little one will be lazy like it's dad. ...unless it wears itself out before then."

"Why do you call it 'it'?" Ino asked, handing her friend a package to get it away from Inokishi's small hands.

Temari shrugged, taking the package. "I don't know. Shikamaru thinks she's a girl." she paused as she pulled out a little blue baby outfit.

Ino grinned. "I think it's a boy. If not, you'll have it for the next one, or the one after that, or the one after that, or..."

Temari gave a look of horror.

The women laughed.

Yoshina put a hand over Temari's. "Let's do it one at a time."

Temari smiled. "Thanks Ino. I'll be sure this is the first gift Shikamaru sees."

Ino looked around. "Where is that guy anyways?"

Temari picked up another package. "...Hinata said that they had some important things to do after the mission." she frowned, then finished opening the package from Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "...I'm sure he'll be back soon Temari-San."

Temari's mouth turned into a smile as she pulled out a couple stuffed toy deer, and a toad.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "...Naruto..."

the others started laughing again.

"They're so cute!" Temari exclaimed. "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata's face blushed. "...I... guess it's from Naruto too then." She smiled, looking at the random stuffed toad.

The door opened, and foot steps came towards the room. "Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

Her husband entered the room, setting his bag of supplies in the corner. He paused at the site of the girls. "...What's this?"

"It's called a 'baby shower'." Ino stated.

"We decided to have one early because we don't know how long you'll be in Suna." Yoshina told her son.

"Oh." was all he said. He walked to the couch and sat by his wife, moving the opened gifts aside.

Temari kissed him. "Long day?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Uh hu."

"You can have your wife after. This is a girl party right now." Ino said, moving her daughter to the other knee.

Hinata blushed. "...Naruto was at my bridal shower. ..._that_ was a girl party."

Ino turned to her. "Ya, but you don't tell the Hokage to get out very well, now can you?"

"You told Gaara-Sama to get out." Yoshino offered, wondering what the blond would say to that.

"Ya, but he's _Kaze_kage. I don't have to listen to him."

The conversations continued as Temari watched Inokishi get off her mother's lap and over to Temari. The little girl let Temari help her up onto the couch, and then crawled over to Shikamaru. "Uncle Shi-amu."

Temari half covered her mouth as she watched the little girl crawl onto Shikamaru's lap, and tugged at Shikamaru's sleeve. The small Akimichi child worked until she had Shikamaru's arm around her.

His eyes were closed, breathing evenly.

"Ya. Sakura was called on duty at the hospital before we came. Hinata, do you know what that's about?"

Hinata stammered at Ino's question. "...I ...I don't know... Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you _are_ the Hokage's wife."

"Relax Ino." Yoshino cut in. "Hinata doesn't need to know everything." She handed her daughter-in-law another present wrapped in two different shades of pink. "This is from Sakura."

Temari took it, and smiled. "Thanks. ...oh. That reminds me. There's some pink lemonade in the refrigerator."

"I'll get it Temari-San." Hinata offered, and went into the kitchen.

.~.

Kankuro closed the fridge door just as Hinata entered the room. "Hey." he greeted with a cup in his hand. "How's the '_girl_' party going?"

Hinata nodded once. "Fine Kankuro-Sama. ...Temari just... asked me to um... make some more lemonade..."

Kankuro handed her the pink pitcher to her. "Don't fool me Hyuga girl. You know, I never liked pink anyways." Hinata gently took the full pitcher. "...I... I brought some fruit drink if you want. ...I'm sure Temari won't mind if you have some of that."

He shook his head. I don't want to spoil your '_girl_ party'."

Hinata looked down. "I'm … I'm sure Ino-san ...didn't mean to..."

Kankuro laughed. "I'm just teasing you kid."

She frowned. "...Oh."

Temari's brother glanced into the room. "Did I hear someone else come on a minute ago?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Shikamaru-Kun came home from his mission."

"Bout time." he said. "Been driving Temari nuts. Can't see why the Hokage can't just send someone else in his place. At least then Temari won't be stressing out as much if Shikamaru's home part of the time."

Hinata frowned. "Shikamaru-Kun was the best for this mission Kankuro Sama."

"That's what they say." the Puppet Master said, his fingers moves slightly sending some chopsticks walking across the counter.

"I mean it Kankuro-Sama. If Shikamaru wasn't there, then we couldn't have gotten the information we have now."

"Information. That's his thing."

"Yes. Yes it is. That's why Naruto chose him. He can think quick and clear. He can figure things out with the smallest amount of information." she turned very somber. "I just hope we can catch the person behind it all before something bad happens to him or Temari-San."

The chopsticks fell to the floor. "Before what bad happens?" He demanded. "What about him and Temari?"

Hinata looked at Kankuro in the eye. Your sister and Shikamaru-Kun could be in danger. There was a man asking a lot of questions about them. Shikamaru-Kun went as the informant to see what he could figure out."

"Well, what did he find out?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know all the details Kankuro-Sama..."

Kankuro threw his hands in the air. "Why am I even talking to you then?"

"Hinata Uzumaki! How long does it take to get some lemonade?" Ino Called.

Kankuro stopped. _Uzumaki? _

"...Coming!" Hinata called in her quiet voice.

He watched as Hinata walked past him. _She's the Hokage's wife?_

She turned in the door way. "Kankuro-Sama, I told you this because you are Temari-Sama's and Shikamaru-Kun's brother."

"In-Law." Kankuro corrected.

Hinata nodded. "You are also a strong Shinobi to be head of Suna's Anbu. I trust you to understand this situation. To help protect them. Naruto and I believe in you." She turned and left the room.

Kankuro looked at the chopsticks on the ground. "There's a little respect." he said to no one. He walked over to the door way, looking in at the party. Ino's back was towards him, and every one seemed interested in the gifts. Shikamaru had one arm around Temari, and one around one of the toy deer as Inoichi slipped from his lap, replacing herself with the toy. _Come on. Any decent Shinobi would recognize that. _His gaze fell onto his sister. She looked happy, and all that stress was gone. _If she knew she and Shikamaru are in trouble... _He then caught the gentle movement as Shikamaru carefully stroked Temari's hair.

Kankuro turned back into the kitchen. _So. He's acting lazy so that Ino doesn't ragg on him. _Glancing back one more time, he then decided to go find Gaara. _Fine then. If they are both in trouble, then the best solution would be to have them come to Suna with me and Gaara__.__ Temari would have Shikamaru beside her, and Shikamaru would be able to do whatever he does. That would leave Gaara and I to protect them._

"Kankuro." The Kazekage quietly said. "Naruto wants to see us."

Kankuro hooked his large puppet scrolls onto his back. "Ya, I know. I already have a plan."

**Author's Note:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send feedback and comments. Maybe I'll eventually get some more action in this story.**

**Thanks to Mommy Bear, and HimeFlye.**


	9. No Sweat

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**9: No Sweat**

Kankuro groaned painfully. "I thought this was to _prevent _Temari getting stressed."

Shikamaru sighed, thinking much the same thing. "Yes Temari, We have food for the trip."

"What about the stuff left in the fridge? I don't want it to spoil." The woman took a peek in the refrigerator.

"Lady Sakura will take care of it." Gaara said standing in line with his brothers.

Temari looked around. "Well. ...there has to be _something _we're forgetting." She turned to go into the bedroom. "Did the patio door get locked?"

Her husband reached out, taking is wife by her arms gently, but firmly looked into her eyes. "Temari. Stop worrying. The three of us have everything under control."

Temari sighed. "I know you do, I just..." she put her hand on the overly large stomach.

Shikamaru watched her hand, then looked back up at her. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let me just get a few things."

The men watched as she went back into the bedroom. Kankuro glanced at Gaara, then at his brother-in-law.

The red head spoke first. "Do you think we should have told her why we are leaving so early?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "She has enough on her mind already Gaara-Sama."

"She's smart. She'll just find out."

Shikamaru nodded. "By then the baby will be here and things will be settled."

"...Are you sure?"

Shikamaru turned to the Kazekage.

"It'll be fine Gaara." Kankuro stated. "Konoha Shinobi will get to the bottom of this fast. Shikamaru and I thought this through. Between the ..._both _of us, this will be no sweat!

Shikamaru nodded to Kankuro, silently thanking for his support. Her turned back around watching his wife as she entered, then froze.

"No." He stated bluntly.  
>Temari looked up from adjusting her sash. "...What?"<p>

"Take off your fan right now Temari."

Temari shrugged. "It's just a little weight Shika..." She was cut off as her brothers each took her by the arm, and worked together to unhook the fan. "Wha... Hey! I'm fine... Stop it!"

Shikamaru watched. "You aren't taking it. It's too heavy for you."

The blond woman frowned, glaring at the brothers and husband that betrayed her. "It's not that heavy. You're just too lazy to lift it yourself." She reached to take her weapon that Gaara now held.

Her youngest brother calmly held it out of reach while Kankuro held Temari's arm keeping her from reaching too far. "Ouch, Kankuro!" Temari struggled.

"You shouldn't be carrying it in your condition." Shikamaru continued.

Temari turned to her husband. "You, Gaara, and Kankuro are carrying something! I can't be useless!"

Kankuro held Temari's arm. "Well, your carrying the baby."

"Quiet Kankuro! I wasn't talking to you! Let me go!" She yanked her arm free.

"Stop being troublesome Temari. It'll be here when you get back." her husband stated.

"But Gaara never goes anywhere with out his sand, nor Kankuro without his puppets. You always have a shadow! I am Shinobi. I won't go without my fan."

"You are off the mission rolls Temari. You are currently Civilian."

"But I'm a Shinobi of Suna still! Right Gaara?" She turned to her brother, who was silent. She turned to her other brother. "...Kankuro?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Just leave it here Temari. If you want some weapons, I'll let you have some of my Kunai and small shuriken."

"I don't WANT Kunai and Shuriken! I want my fan, and I'm going to take it rather I carry it or not!"

"Good luck Temari. Who's going to carry your fan?"

.~.

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru followed his wife and brother-in-laws with his load. Gaara had his gourd of sand, Kankuro had his puppet scrolls, and they divided up the food and supplies between them, leaving him with the large iron fan.

"You alright back there Shikamaru?" Kankuro asked, a grin hiding behind his war face paint.

Shikamaru glared at him.

The puppet master held up his hands in mocking defense. "Okay, okay, no need to give me the death stare."

Shikamaru looked at Temari up in front with Gaara. _Why do I let her boss me around? Because she's good at it, and scary like mom. Maybe that's why I married her. _The corners of his mouth curved up slightly as he watched Temari's blond hair move in the wind. _No, it's more than that. She might have a gentle side that comes out some times, but that's not why I married her either. _Shikamaru smiled.

.~.

They would hit the desert near the end of their second day of travel, but Kankuro was happy they were still in the shade of the trees during the hottest part of the first day. He loved the desert, but the forest brought a variety. Once in a while The Land of Wind would have rock formations, and cliffs, with an Oasis, but mostly it was flat and sandy. That was good when you are searching for someone, but the trees gave you cover if you were being stalked. Every terrain has their pros and cons.  
>"Let's stop." Gaara stated.<p>

"What? We've only been traveling for half a day."

"We'll stop."

Kankuro helped Temari sit on some tree roots near the side of the road. "You okay?"

Temari nodded. "Ya. I'm fine." she turned and frowned.

Kankuro followed her gaze to Shikamaru and Gaara. Gaara helped the Nara take the fan off his back, and Shikamaru plopped down on the other side of the road hot, sweaty, and breathing hard.

"I should have left it home"

Kankuro turned to his sister. "Hu?"

Temari looked at the ground. "My fan. Shikamaru's not used to carrying something big for so long. I didn't think of that."

Kankuro chuckled. "Don't worry Tem. He'll get the hang of it."

"But I feel so bad."

He frowned. "He's the one that gave in Temari. It's his own fault."

"But I pushed him. ...If I push him too far, I always get what I want. ...but it's not necessarily what I need. I'm a pushy spoiled girl from Suna."

Kankuro shook his head. "I wouldn't call us spoiled."

Temari sighed. "No, but I've become that. Shikamaru doesn't want me to stress out, especially now with the baby. When I do, he just gives me what I want to satisfy me because it's easier than arguing."

"Hm. Ain't that the truth."

Temari looked at him. "See? It's true."

"Now Temari, I'm just kidding."

"This isn't something to kid about Kankuro." She leaned against the tree. "Shikamaru's hiding something. He's worried about us." she set a hand on her stomach again. "I don't know what, but it's getting me worried too. What does he know that I don't?"

Kankuro frowned.

Temari looked at him. "He's a lot like you in that way. He hides things well. ...I just wish he'd tell me."

Kankuro put an arm around her. "Nee-Chan, As much as I batter Shikamaru around, I have respect for that guy. He's smart. One of Konoha's geniuses. If he is hiding something, I'm sure it's nothing bad. He has a plan in that head of his. He won't let you down Temari."

Temari watched her brother for a moment, then smiled. "...Thanks Kankuro." She gave him a hug.

Kankuro returned her embrace. _Maybe someday I'll make myself believe everything I say._

.~.

"You're not used to this." Gaara watched as Shikamaru fell down by the tree and leaned against it. His brother-in-law was breathing hard. "You don't look good." He handed Shikamaru the water.

Shikamaru took a small sip. "I don't know how she does it."

"She's a strong shinobi."

The Nara nodded. He took another sip from the canteen, and whipped the sweat from his eyes.

"You should have made her leave it."

Shikamaru shook his head. "She wouldn't have."

Gaara looked down studying him. "You're right, she wouldn't have."

Shikamaru set the water container back down, and closed his eyes. "She's got spunk."

Gaara nodded. "Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"The birth?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly. "Ya. A lot could happen."

Gaara looked down the road where they had came from. "My birth was unusual. I was too small, and I survived because of the Sand Spirit." he turned to Shikamaru. "Are you worried that the baby would be like me?"

Shikamaru looked up at Gaara. "No."

"Then what is it?"

Shikamaru looked back at Temari from across the road. "She has a few months left, but look at her. She already looks ready at any time now. A lot could go wrong. I can't stop it if it does." he sighed, and looked at the ground. "You ask if I'm worried about Kinome being like you. No. I'm more worried about the birth being similar. You were too small and your mom died because things went wrong. If Kinome comes early... ...I could loose both of them."

"We." Gaara corrected.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ya." he closed his eyes again. "This guy after us isn't going to help. The assassin knew her condition, so it's possible that the guy behind it knows too. If he's after Temari..."

"And if he's after you?"

"I think it's Temari."

"And you can't protect her in the desert as well. That's why you don't want to come."

Shikamaru nodded. "Ya."

Gaara moved to stand in front of him. "Shikamaru. The Shinobi in Suna will protect Temari. Let me worry about that. We have some fine mednins in Suna. Not like the ones in Konoha, but our techniques are unique. They have my confidence. They will do all they can. You just do what you can to comfort my sister, and let Kankuro and I take care of the rest."

**Author's Note:**** I give thanks to Mommy Bear for the title. As I wrote this chapter, I thought of a few things for the next one so, hopefully that will help chapter 10 go faster. :) Enjoy, and thanks for your reviews. **


	10. Edge of Truth

**Authors note: Whew! Finally! Talk about rewrite.**

**Write, rewrite, delete, rewrite, brainstorm, rewrite, title, write, edit, brainstorm, rewrite, re-rewrite, title. Thanks to all my supporters, and of course my mom, sister, and brother-in-law, I got this done!**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**10: Edge of Truth**

The night sky was quiet, and the forest was still. _We'll be in the desert tomorrow, which means Shikamaru-san will have to stop at least twice as often because of the lack of shade. _The Kazekage leaned back against the cave's wall, watching the moon and the still trees _If he does, then that means it'll take us probably a half to one extra day of travel.  
><em>"Gaara?"

The redhead turned to his sister's voice. "You should be sleeping Temari. You need your rest."

Temari sat beside him. "The baby usually keeps me awake for a couple hours."

Gaara eyed her. "You should rest."

She sighed. "I'm fine Gaara. I'll sleep in a few minutes."

The Kazekage looked back out at the moon. All was silent.

"Temari."

She turned her head.

"There's something I think you should know."

The woman blinked in question. "...What is it Gaara?" she prodded.

Gaara glanced back at his sleeping brothers. Shikamaru turned over onto his back, letting out an unconscious groan. Kankuro laid still.

"Temari," Gaara started again. "...Shikamaru doesn't want you to know, but I think you should. ...Some one has been tracking you down."

Temari blinked. "...What?"

"A missing nin was asking about you. We don't know who sent him yet, but..."

"What do you MEAN Shika doesn't want me to know?" Her voice raised.

Kankuro turned over mumbling.

Gaara frowned at his sister. "Don't blame him Temari. ...I figured you'd find out soon enough, and that's not always the best thing."

Temari looked at he husband, then at her baby brother. "But... Who..."

Gaara looked back into the night. "I can't tell you everything, but Shikamaru agreed that Suna would be a safer place for you."

"...Someone's after _me_?"

Gaara paused. "...Ya."

"Why?"

"Naruto's looking into it."

Temari looked at the fan that lay on the stone wall on the other side of her husband.

"He knows your pregnant."

Temari spun. She wasn't sure what feeling was strongest. The anger at Shikamaru for not telling her about this, or the sudden fear in her gut for the unborn child.

Gaara closed his eyes. "I don't tell you this to fear Onee-chan. I want you to understand Shikamaru-san's actions. He really means the best for you."

Temari wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "...Shikamaru's in danger too then."

Gaara nodded.

She let out a slow breath. "...Thanks Gaara."

"Go to sleep Temari. We will take care of you."

Temari nodded once. She walked back over to her blankets and rested by Shikamaru. She listened to his steady, easy breathing. She gently took his hand, and closed her eyes. _...Even if I'm mad, ...I still love you._

.~.

"Just... ten minutes..."

The three siblings looked back at Shikamaru who sat down in the sand, hot, tired, and sweating.

Temari frowned. Shikamaru's body moved with his rapid breathing. He swallowed, trying to slow it.

"Hey, look at the bright side!" Kankuro stated. "You're getting your workout in."

The Nara didn't respond.

Temari walked over to her husband and sat down beside him. "...Are you okay?"

"... ...ya."

He glanced behind him as sand rose up, creating a canopy overhead.

Gaara held out some water.

"...Thanks..." Shikamaru took it.

Kankuro started pacing. _Come on, we are so close! I can see Suna from here! It's only half a days walk now!_ He looked back at Shikamaru and Temari.

His brother in-law set a hand on Temari's large stomach. They were talking quietly.

The puppet master folded his arms, watching. His thoughts began to wander. _Why do I really not like him? He's lazy, yet he's carrying Temari's fan for her. He's Konoha's Genius, and one of the best strategists around, even in Suna. He's a good Shinobi. Temari loves him. Even Gaara's fine with him. ...So why not me?_

He turned, looking back towards the city in the distance. Memories of him and Temari as kids came to him. They were always arguing or getting into trouble. ...Except when Baki was around. Then they got into trouble no mater _what_ they did. He and his sister had always been close, even if they fought and argued.

He and Gaara trifled when they were little, though now they were true brothers, and had become very close due to some major changes in both.

Their father, however, being the fourth Kazekage, had been so involved with Suna and missions that he was rarely ever with his own family

Perhaps that was it.

_Shikamaru needs to be with Temari instead of going on so many missions. ...Perhaps... If dad had been with us more, he would have found the value of what our family could have been. ...then mom would still be here._

"Kankuro."

He turned, half startled. "uh. ...Gaara..."

"What is it?"

He shook his head, relaxing a bit. "Oh. Nothing."

Gaara watched him. "When we get home, I want you to take Temari to the hospital for a check up."

Kankuro blinked. "...Okay... ...What about cloud boy over there?" He pointed over to Shikamaru who was looking up into the sky, Temari leaning on him.  
>"Shikamaru-san will be with me. Stay with Temari until we get back."<p>

"But shouldn't..." Kankuro paused.

Gaara watched him expectantly.

"...Never mind." he growled.

The Kazekage frowned. "I respect your thoughts Kankuro. I just thought it'll be better since you and Shikamaru-san's personalities don't get along.

"Hey! My personality is JUST fine."

Gaara backed off, giving his brother space.

Kankuro sighed, aggravated. "...Sorry Gaara. ...I'll stay with Temari."

.~.

Temari gasped slightly. "...The baby's kicking!"

Shikamaru put a hand on Temari's large stomach. "That's not nice." He paused at the series of movement he felt. "...Does she always move that quick?"

Temari smiled, getting her breath back. "...Mostly."

Shikamaru moves his hand, touching the blond hair in his lap. "She's going to be good at Tai-jutsu."

Temari looked up at him, grinning. "Then you'll have another girl who can out walk you."

"How troublesome."

Temari smiled, knowing her husband was doing the same inside. She sat up and kissed him.

"Ready to go again?" He asked.

"Are you?"

Shikamaru stood up, and readjusted the fan. "Ya. Let's get this over with."

The sand canopy fell back onto the ground, leaving no trace that it had even been there.

The sun was not yet setting when they came to Suna's large walls.

"The Kazekage's returned!" one of the guards called out.

As the four shinobi walked into the city, a man with a white cloth covering the left half of his face landed beside them. "Lord Kazekage. We didn't expect you for another couple of weeks." He paused, looking at Temari. "...Temari-Sama."

Temari smiled. "Good to see you Baki Sensei."

Baki rested a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back Temari." He turned to Shikamaru. "You too Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru nodded once, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

The Suna Shinobi turned to Gaara and Kankuro. "I trust all went well."

Kankuro nodded, grinning. "You bet! You should have seen the look on her face when we came!"

Baki smiled.

"Baki-san." Gaara said. "Please accompany me and Shikamaru-san to my office. Kankuro, take Temari to the house."

Kankuro nodded. "Come on Temari! Wait 'til you see what Matsuri did in your room!"

Baki watched the two walk away, catching Temari glancing back. "The village is secured and well, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nodded once. "Take Temari's fan."

Shikamaru sighed in relief as the heavy iron weapon was taken from his back. The two waited as he stretched, free from the weight.

Gaara turned away. "Come."

Baki gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

Shikamaru caught his glance, then started walking.

.~.

Kankuro and Temari stopped at the house to clean off and change from their travel clothes. Shortly after, he took her to the hospital.

"I told you Kankuro, I'm fine."

"I thought fat people always go to get checkups."

"FAT?! I'm pregnant. Not FAT!"

Kankuro grinned at her reaction. "Relax Tem. It's just a little check up. ...you _know _Shikamaru would agree to it."

"Ya, but that's because you men freak out even when I lift up a handkerchief."

"I do not!"

Temari's mouth twitched, hiding her grin.

Kankuro glared at her, then continued walking, smiling under the war paint. _It's been so long since we argued like this. _He reached over and tugged one of her pigtails. "Kazekage's orders."

Temari tossed her head to get the blond strands free. "Kankuro!"

After stopping at nearly every corner to talk to old friends, they finally reached the hospital.

"Temari Sama!" the nurses and mednins greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine." she replied. "I'm here for a check-up."

A nurse looked at her schedule, then pointed to the waiting room. "We will get to you as soon as possible. Please, make yourself comfortable."

The two sat on the bench. Temari leaned her back against the wall, setting a hand on an empty seat beside her. "...So..." she started. "Why does Gaara need Shikamaru at the office?"

"Ah, probably to enroll him on some missions. He can't just stand around being lazy as the kid grows up, right?"

She nodded once. "I'd think they'd have it done by now."

Kankuro leaned back, putting his feet on the small side table. "Ya well, you know how he is."

Temari turned to her brother. "For how lazy you think Shikamaru is, he's just as efficient."

The Puppet Master turned to her. "...sorry."

Temari sighed.

"Come on Temari, something's bothering you."

She glanced at him. _He knows about someone being after him. He's not telling me either._ "Kankuro, if I was in a life threatening situation, you'd tell me ...right?"

Kankuro blinked in surprise. Then he laughed. "If you were in a life threatening situation, you'd know."

"...What if I didn't?"

"Then it wouldn't be a life threatening, now would it?"

"Stop playing with me Kankuro."

He frowned. "...Why are you asking?"

Temari set her hand on her large stomach once again. "...Nothing."

"Yes."

She looked at him again. "Yes what?"

"Yes Temari. If your life was threatened, I would tell you."

_Then why aren't you telling me now? _She thought.

"Come on Tem. You know we won't let anything happen to you. We're in Suna. It's not like anyone from here would try to kill you or anything."

Temari eyed him.

Kankuro blinked. "...What?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"...Kankuro-sama?"

"Ah! Utsu. What are you doing here?"

Temari turned, watching an older guy approached them.

He was probably into his later 40s with graying blue hair, and an Anbu uniform. He looked terribly surprised. "...Temari-sama?"

Temari nodded a greeting.

Kankuro stood. "Temari, this is my mission partner, Utsu."

The man bowed to Temari, still quite shocked. His left hand had a long scar. "No one expect either of you for another couple of weeks at the least."

Temari shrugged. "Same with us, but I guess it's better to travel now then when the baby's due."

The Anbu nodded. "...Wise choice."

Kankuro cut in. "I guess now they'll have to stay until my nephew's born."

Temari frowned. "...Nephew?"

Kankuro sat back down, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "Of course. There's two boys and one girl in our family, and only one Shikamaru. The odds are clearly against a girl."

Utsu frowned. "...You must have forgotten what I told you Kankuro."

"I know, I know. You had 2 boys, their wives were the only daughters, and you ended up with..."

"5 nieces."

Temari smiled. "So, are you the one Kankuro gets his 'uncle' tips from?"

Kankuro stared in shocked. "...I never..."

Utsu nodded. "I've been giving him heads up."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "And what is your experience?"

Kankuro nudged his sister. "You heard him, he was an uncle 5 times! And the nurse is waiting for you."  
>Temari glared, but got up, the nurse coming over to help. "It's nice to meet you Utsu-san."<p>

Utsu nodded once. "...You too, Temari-sama."

Kankuro watched her go, then turned to his mission comrade. "She can be pretty strict as far as 'family' goes."  
>Utsu shook his head. "It's fine. ...It's not her fault they're dead."<p>

.~.

Temari took a deep breath as she walked out of the hospital into the warm air, the sun bathing her face. Yes. Truly, everything was fine.


	11. Night Shadow

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**11: Night Shadow**

"And Matsuri even filled our refrigerator and got us some ice cream!"

Shikamaru smiled as his wife rambled on about the house and the way it had been set up. _At least she's relaxed. _He leaned back on his chair, hands behind his head. "She did good."

Temari came and sat beside him, resting her head on his arm. The two Nara's looked at each other, perfectly satisfied with doing nothing.

"Hey!" Kankuro called as he entered the room carrying a box. "I got the rest of the stuff from the list." He set his load on the table, his back turned as he rummaged through the box. "I didn't know what curtains you wanted for the baby's room, so I got a variety. What do you think?" He turned around, holding up two handfuls of packages and paused.

Both Nara's watched him blankly, Temari's head on her husband's shoulder, and Shikamaru leaning over for an intended kiss.

Kankuro blinked, his mind registering. "...Okay..." He turned back around, picking the box up again. "...I'll ...just go ask Matsuri then."

They watched as he left, only looking back once.

Temari and Shikamaru chuckled, then kissed.

"You seemed relaxed." Temari stated quietly.

Her husband leaned back again, closing his eyes. "Same to you."

"Are you happy we came?"

"Ya."

"Really?"

Shikamaru turned to her. "Ya."

"Sorry I made you carry my fan."

"I'm fine."

Temari closed her eyes. "Maybe we'll get peace and quiet tonight."

"Ya." Shikamaru agreed. He glanced out the window. He hadn't told his wife that they would have a couple Anbu guards for a while outside the house. Naruto hadn't sent a message yet as far as what they had gained about the person after Temari. _Perhaps he's waiting for confirmation that we actually got here. _He reasoned.

.~.

Temari turned over, looking at Shikamaru. She knew he wasn't asleep. "...You keep moving."  
>"Sorry." He mumbled.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Ya."

She reached in the dark to touch his face. "...Are you sure?"

Shikamaru's hand met hers. "Ya. Just hot."

Temari nodded, even though her husband couldn't see in it. "Want me to open a window?"  
>The bed moved as he sat up. "...I'll do it. I'm thirsty anyways." he paused. "...Do you want anything?"<br>"No. I think I'm over the craving stage."

It was silent, then Shikamaru moved, the floor creaked slightly.

"...Shikamaru?"

"Ya?"

Temari couldn't help to smile. "...Do you still think it'll be a girl?"

There was a pause. "Of course I do."

"...And you wouldn't be mad if we had a boy instead?"  
>Shikamaru again paused. "Of course not. I'm planning on having a son sometime anyways."<p>

Temari closed her eyes, settling her head in her pillow. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

Temari laid in silence, pretending to have fallen asleep. She pictured him shaking his head as he mumbled something about being troublesome. _...maybe I shouldn't tease him right now. ...tomorrow I'll tell him. _

.~.

Shikamaru walked over to the window, and opened it a crack. He did it somewhat noisily so it didn't alarm the couple Anbu who were watching the house. _They'd know it was one of us. _He felt his way over to the kitchen, and moved to turn on the light. _Click. Click, click. _Shikamaru sighed, the light failing to come on. "How troublesome."

He opened the window above the sink to let in the faint light from the moon. It didn't help much. Shikamaru got his drink, and set the cup down on the counter by the kitchen knife Temari had left out. _She'll take care of it tomorrow. _He thought as he headed back towards the room, then he paused. _It's so silent. _He turned back, scanning the dark room. The window above the sink was still open, and the low table stood in the center of the floor. Even the refrigerator was quiet. He turned back, taking a step towards the room. The floor didn't creak. _Genjutsu._

.~.

Temari opened her eyes as she felt the bed move. "Must have dozed off. I didn't hear you come back."

"...Sorry to wake you." Her husband replied.

Temari turned to face him, smiling. "...I know what we're having."

"A girl."

She smiled. "I went to the hospital right after we came. I _KNOW _what were having."

Shikamaru paused, looking at her in the dark. "...And?" He finally asked.

Temari smiled. "And what?" she said teasingly. She watched in the dark as her husband laid back down, pulling the covers over himself.

Temari frowned. _I thought he said it was too hot?_

.~.

The Nara gasped as something heavy barreled into him, his head slamming against the kitchen wall. In an instant sound came back. The floor creaked as the attacker shifted his weight. He was but a shadow in the dark, but the light cloth covering the face was evident. _A Suna Assassin._ Shikamaru reached a hand out catching the oncoming punch. _Definitely a man. Older, strong, not too tall._ The assassin jabbed his knee for Shikamaru's side. The Nara leaped up, his bare feet standing on the attacker's knee. He gave a swift kick. The man flung back, and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru turned as strong arms grabbed him from behind. The Nara's left hand reached for his neck to prevent a choke hold, his right hand reached down for the assassin's weapon belt. He felt a Kunai handle just as the attacker threw him across the room.

Drawing Chakra to his feet, Shikamaru landed onto the wall and ran towards the sink.

.~.

Shikamaru put an arm around the blond. "Aren't you going to tell me Temari-chan?"

Temari frowned. "...No."

There was a pause. "...Are you okay?"

"Ya..." Temari put a hand on Shikamaru's hand. "Shikamaru..." She drifted off.

"What is it Temari-chan?"

Temari studied him in the dark, then smiled. "Nothing Sweetie." She reached over, grabbing the kunai by her bed. In one swift movement, the blade was in the man's chest. "Don't call me chan!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in pain.

Temari flung out of bed, putting her hands together. The man who looked like her husband disappeared as she released the illusion. It was then she could hear a crash in the other room. She stumbled towards the wall, grabbing her fan. _Shikamaru!_

.~.

Shikamaru ran across the wall, and leaped aiming for the kitchen sink. He landed on the counter top, looking up as the attacker landed on top of him. The Nara fell back, clutching the knife from by the sink. _Thanks Temari. _

The Assassin slammed Shikamaru's wrist against the sink, the facet breaking, and spraying water. Shikamaru gasped in pain, his hand going numb. The knife fell beside the open window. _Darn it! Plan B. _

A knife flashed in the dim moon light. Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he moved to kick the man off him. The assassin grabbed the Nara by the front of the shirt. Shikamaru gasped as he was thrown again across the room. _He's stronger. Uses Weapons, but close range. _ Shikamaru landed before he hit the wall. He gasped, feeling the table being shoved against the back of his legs, pinning them between it and the wall.

Grabbing his victim by the hair, the assassin yanked him down flat on the table. The Nara cried out as the back of his neck hit the edge. The aggressor landed firmly on the low table, digging Kunia knives into Shikamaru's sleeves, pinning him down solidly. "You Leaf Shinobi sure love those tear free clothing." A low voice mocked.

Shikamaru struggled, then stopped as he felt a sandal foot pressing his chin back. _He's in perfect position to kill me. ...Temari... _

"Time to know pain. Too bad you won't be able to tell the Leaf village about it!"

"...Why?..."

"For the good of Suna!" The assassin drew out his Tanto.

"Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes against the cold burst of air. The table cracked beneath him, and he fell to the ground. His attacker cried out in pain, and there was a large crash as the entire wall was blown out. Then there was silence.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari ran to her husband who laid still in the table's remaining pieces. She gently put a hand on him. "Shikamaru?!"

There was a groan, and Shikamaru opened his eyes staring up in her face. "...Thanks."

He sat up as the Anbu guards appeared. "Temari?!" Kankuro rushed up to them. "What happened?" He asked turning to Shikamaru.

"He used genjutsu. We're fine." He pointed where the wall used to be, and the rubble.

Kankuro gritted his teeth, and turned, barking orders to the other two Anbu with him. The one left, while Kankuro and the other remaining guard started digging into the broken wall.

Temari knelt beside Shikamaru. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, pulling the knife from his sleeve that remained pinned, his wrist still numb. "You really shouldn't have used your fan in your condition."

"He was going to kill you!"

"I had it under control." He lied. "I had a plan."

"You ALWAYS have a plan. You just don't tell me about them."

Shikamaru looked at his wife. "I didn't want you all stressed out."

"What do you call me now?!"

He sighed. _Stressed out. _"I didn't think he was after me Temari. I'm just worried about you."

"Well I worry about you too!" Temari burst into tears.

Shikamaru frowned, and moved closer to her putting an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt.

Kankuro looked at them, then back at the other Anbu who moved a large chunk of wall from the ground. The Suna Anbu Assassin lay unconscious, cut from the sharp wind Temari had created with her fan. _One of our own? We're allies with Konoha! _ He reached down to the man's covered face. _Whoever this is will wish he was dead by the time I'm through with him. _ The light cloth over the Assassin's face easily pulled free, revealing the face of a man in his forties, with graying blue hair.

Kankuro gasped, taking a step back. "...Utsu..."

**Authors Notes:**** :)**


	12. Uncle

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**12: Uncle**

"I worry about you too!" Temari burst into tears.

Shikamaru frowned, and moved closer to her putting an arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said. He held his wife as she cried. _Some one from Suna... We're allies though. ...unless if someone wants to break the alliance, but we have been allies for years. _He glanced over Temari's head at Kankuro and the Anbu guard as they dug the assassin out from the broken wall. _ If Gaara hadn't insisted that we had guards, who knows what strategies the man would have taken. _ One thing Shikamaru knew now, was that silent death was not a good way to die.

He looked again at Temari, who's breathing started to calm. "Temari? ...would you like some ice cream?"

Temari looked up, first like he was crazy, then she whipped her eyes and nodded. "...Ya..."

Shikamaru smiled and kept his arm around her. "Done with the cravings, hu?"

He couldn't tell if she chuckled, or if she was still crying. Her arms tightened around him.

_Temari. ...I almost lost you..._

Gaara entered, followed by the third Anbu. He surveyed the scene. Temari was in tears, but didn't seem to be hurt. Shikamaru favored his wrist, and there was pain on his face, but they still seemed physically fine. No fatal injuries. Gaara turned to the Anbu with him ordering him to stop the broken faucet. The Kazekage then went up to Kankuro, and paused at the sight of the Suna Assassin.

"...Utsu..."

Gaara glanced at his brother.

Kankuro clenched his teeth, his fists tightened. Betrayal, the feeling Gaara was familiar with, was written on the Puppetmaster's face.

Kankuro caught Gaara watching him from the corner of his eye. He instantly looked away and barked more orders to those under him. "Take this trash out! Show's over!"

The Anbu watched as Kankuro strode away, then they looked at Gaara for farther commands.

"He's still alive." Gaara noted. "Take him to the prison and get information from him when he wakes up."

The Anbu nodded, and started working.

Gaara watched Temari and her husband. They were standing up now, quietly talking. _They are fine for now. _He looked around for Kankuro, but he was no where in sight.

.~.

"...Utsu?"

Gaara nodded once. "Yes."

The counsel of Suna looked at each other in shock. "But he is one of Suna's most competent Anbu."

"He's blinded by hate. The records say his family was killed by Konoha shinobi many years ago."

"But we are _Allies_."

Gaara set the file folder on the counter. "It doesn't matter to him."

There was murmuring in the office room.

The Kazekage stood, making the room silent before he spoke again. "From the information Konoha had sent, it was Utsu who was behind all this."

A counsel man stood up. "We should still take some caution in case he had brought other shinobi in to his way of thinking."

Gaara closed his eyes, pondering. "I feel Utsu's attempts were personal, but if you notice others following, let me know."

"Should we still protect Temari-sama and Shikamaru-san?"

"Kankuro, Matsuri and I would be around them most of the time. They are in good hands."

.~.

The prison guard pressed his hand against the stone wall making a door appear and open. The Puppet master, head of Suna's Anbu, entered the prison, the door closing behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the light outside to the enclosed room. Kankuro walked up to the single table, the criminal sitting on the opposite end.

Utsu's head came up, his wrists chained. "Kankuro-sama."

"Utsu." The name tasted like tar on his tongue.

"I suppose you are to sentence my punishment."

"Darn right I am."

The older man watch Kankuro, his gaze steady.

The Puppet Master paced the small cell. "...Why?"

"Because I hate The Leaf."

Kankuro sat down across from the prisoner. "Why?" he asked sternly.

"Because I do! They need a statement!"

"What 'statement' would killing Shikamaru make?"

Utsu glared. "He wasn't my first choice. He and your sister just made the so called 'alliance' stronger, so if I made it look like they killed her it'll make us independent."

Kankuro's fists tightened. "We ARE independent. Independency is when we can sustain ourselves! We don't rely on the Leaf. We trust them, and they helped us GAIN that independence."

The older man looked up. "They 'helped' us, so we now feel in debt to them. That's not independence."

"So you planned to kill my sister and start a war? The only war you'll get is the one within this room."

Utsu raised an eyebrow. "You should be happy that I switched targets then."

The Puppet Master grabbed the traitor by the front of the shirt, pulling him close to his face. "ANYONE who messes with my family will get it. You betrayed Suna's alliance with Konoha, and you betrayed Suna itself. You betrayed the Kezakage and you own village."

The traitor huffed. "Guess we're in the same cell then Kankuro."

"What?"

"You're the one who told me all I know. Temari being pregnant, where they lived, their abilities, even what..."  
>Kankuro's fist met with Utsu's gut. "Don't give me that crap!"<p>

The prisoner gasped for breath, but looked up at the Puppet Master. "I kind of adopted you as one of my nephews Kankuro. ...I got to know you pretty well."

"Uncles don't betray. You didn't have to tell me that one." He dropped the older man back onto the chair, and strode out the room. "You'll get what all the traitors get Utsu." and with that he left the man in the empty room.

.~.

"Shikamaru, Tell Kankuro dinner is ready."

The Nara sighed, then got up from his shogi game. Temari was still emotional, so it was best not to keep her waiting. Despite that, she seemed to be feeling better now that they have been staying closer to her brothers.

Shikamaru made his way down to the basement. Raising his uninjured wrist, he knocked once. There was no answer, so he knocked twice. With a sigh, he finally opened the door.

Basements generally sounded dreary and troublesome, though this one had a cluttered feel to it, it was well made and cluttered in an orderly sort of fashion with plenty of light. At the desk by the far wall, Kankuro had his back turned, working with his puppet making tools.

"Dinner's ready." Shikamaru stated.

"Not hungry."

Shikamaru frowned. He turned to leave, then paused, looking back at his brother-in-law. He closed the door, and wandered over to Kankuro and his workbench.

Kankuro slipped a long wooden rod into it's place. He picked up another tool, glancing enough to the side to see Shikamaru standing next to him. "Thought you were heading back up."

"It's too troublesome to come down here just to turn back again."

Kankuro attached the thick rod, and picked up another.

Shikamaru watched for a moment, then looked at a stack of paper sitting on the edge of the desk. He picked a few up and scanned over them. "...A puppet with the hinges inside?"

"It'll be harder to break them."

Shikamaru moved a few more papers, nodding slightly. "Good for Wind Chakra."

Kankuro's brows creased as he tightened the parts together. "What do you mean?"

"The way it's set up is so that those with wind based chakra can blow wind through the joints for a few things."

Kankuro picked up a hammer and tapped another rod into place. "hmm. Like what?"

"Keeping the hinge clean, spreading poison like a bomb, ...you might can even figure a way to reverse it so that it sucks up poison clouds."

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru in surprise.

The Nara set the pages back down. "Good design." He turned and headed back towards the stairs with no rush.

Kankuro glanced at the pages, then stared at his current project. "...Shikamaru?"

The Nara turned in slight surprise. "Hu?"

Kankuro creased his brows in pretended concentration as he tightened another rod intercepting the main one. "What does an uncle really do?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Shikamaru blinked, then shrugged. "Don't know. Never been one."

"Don't you have any uncles?"

Shikamaru studied Kankuro, even though all he could see was his back. "What does a dad do?"

Kankuro paused slightly, then continued working. "The men in my family haven't really been the 'look-up-to' type."

"What about a brother?"

Kankuro turned. "Do you really want to know, or are you just purposely annoying me?"

"There's no handbook for being an uncle. That's why we have people to watch and soak it all in from a short distance."

"Hmm."

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "You have the brother thing down. I don't think an uncle's too far from that."

Kankuro turned slightly, listening.

Shikamaru turned to leave again.

The Puppet Master turned, watching his brother-in-law disappear up the stairs. He set the bars aside, and uncovered the rest of his project from under a sheet. He disconnected the headboard of the cradle, and took it to his desk. Kankuro had already carved the scenes of Suna into the other side. He finally figured out what he wanted for this one.

**Author's Notes:**** So, This story is about wrapping up. I believe I have only a few chapters left, meaning this story is 86% + done. **

**Thanks for your support, and I will work on the next chapter. :) **


	13. Growing Bonds

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry about the delay. I had some trouble, and as I was working on this, I ended up writing my One-shot "A Guide to Fatherhood". Strange how things like that happens. :) I hope you enjoy. There should be one last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**13: Growing Bonds**

The sun was just coming up when Temari finally fell into a sound sleep. Shikamaru just laid there, listening to her steady, calm breathing. She had been awake most of the night trying to find a comfortable position, causing him to have little sleep as well. He lay still, not wanting to wake his wife if he moved. _She's sleeping. Let her be._

"Shikamaru, breakfast's getting cold."

Shikamaru peeked open an eye. "hu?"

Kankuro stood in the door way. "Gaara's already eaten and left."

The Nara turned over to find Temari gone, and the room warm. "...What time is it?"

"After breakfast. Come on. Temari's getting crabby."

He sat at the table, his head still filled with cobwebs. He stared at the steaming bowl of rice in front of him.

"It's kind of nice to sleep in." Temari mentioned as she finished setting the table.

Kankuro chuckled. "Ya. And I'd thought it would be _you _who'd need the beauty sleep." he nudged his sister slightly.

"Kankuro!" she snapped, slapping him.

"What? You have to sleep for both you _and_ the baby."

"Baby's sleep in their own time. ...and stay awake too."

"I can see that." her brother tugged at her unbrushed hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kankuro!" Temari argued. "Stop it or you'll get a face full of rice!"

"Since you cooked it, I'll take that as a tempting threat."

The knock came again, and Shikamaru stood up to answer it while his wife and brother-in-law argued and bickered.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Shikamaru slid the door open.

A brown haired woman wrapped her arms around him.

Shikamaru gasped in surprise. "...Mom?"

Yoshino pulled back. "Surprise!"

"He looks surprised enough." another voice stated calmly.

"...Dad..." Shikamaru stammered. "...What are you doing here?"

His mother answered. "You don't think we're going to miss out on our first grandchild's birth, do you? Where's Temari?" she walked in heading towards the dinning room.

Shikaku stepped in. "I told her that it was possible we would be late."

"...Actually..." Shikamaru started. "You couldn't have timed it better."

The older Nara raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru closed the door, and walked towards the kitchen, yawning. "Had breakfast?"

.~.

"I can't believe you came!" Temari stated, sitting on the bed where a pile of clothes were.

Yoshino took a dark shirt and started folding it. "Don't let him fool you. Shikaku wanted to come just as much as I did."

Temari smiled, "ya, he's... a lot like his son." her smile slowly melted as she sorted through the pile of clothing.

Yoshino studied her daughter-in-law. "You and Shikamaru doing alright?"

The blond woman's brows creased. "...ya, we're fine."

Yoshino watched as she continued to fold clothes.

"...Yoshino-san? ...did... Shikaku ever keep secrets from you?"

"Shikamaru and his dad are active Shinobi. They are used to covering their emotions."

"That's not what I meant."

The older woman watched as she continued to fold clothes.

Temari continued. "...You know that there was someone after us?"

Yoshino nodded. "Shikaku and I covered for you while you were gone."

"Shikamaru never even told me my life was in danger. I had to find out from Gaara."

Yoshino set the pair of pants down. "...oh."

Temari folded a kimono "It's like... He always has a plan, even when he's not on missions. He even has a plan for his retirement." She scoffed. "He even has a plan that we'll have a girl first, then a boy."

Yoshino frowned.

Temari's hands worked faster as she spoke. "He insists that everything is alright, and not to stress out. but he won't tell me the plan, and that's what makes me stress out! He want's to take the full load, and thinks I'm just useless because I'm pregnant!"

Yoshino took Temari's hands, stooping them from their work. "Shikamaru's just trying to protect you."

"I'm a Shinobi too! I don't NEED protection. ...At least not to that extent."

Yoshino gripped Temari's hands in both of hers. "Give him a chance Temari. He's going to be a father, and you know him. Despite his attitude, he doesn't want to take any chances of messing up."

Temari sighed. "...Ya, I guess your right."

The older Nara kissed her daughter-in-law on the forehead. "You know as well as I do. There's no handbook for parenting."

.~.

Yoshino found her son sitting on the couch, the center table covered with nice stacks of papers. "Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Down stairs with Kankuro." Shikamaru stated as he picked up another sheet of paper, and write a note on it before setting it down.

"What's that?"

"Work." he picked up a file folder.

Yoshino sat down beside him.

Her son flipped through the pages. "Suna's Economy is better then it was, but it can improve."

She watched him for a while, noting how much her son and husband looked alike, even while studying. They had the same expression of extreme boredom, yet she knew they were thinking on every bit of information they can get.

"Where's Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's asleep on the bed."

"Good." He said, closing the file and yawned, stretching. He tossed the file on the table, then laid across the couch, his feet over his mother's lap.

Yoshino smacked his legs. "Off." She demanded.

Shikamaru sighed, and bent his knees half scrunched on the couch. He closed his eyes.

Yoshino shook her head. "You know, Shikamaru, You've done pretty well helping Temari."

"Hm." Her son mumbled.

"But I have one question. Why didn't you tell Temari someone was after you two?"

Shikamaru lay still. Finally he spoke. "You aren't going to let me sleep, are you?"

Yoshino watched as her son slowly sat up.

He stared blankly at the papers. "Temari told you that, didn't she?"

His mother nodded.

Shikamaru sighed. "She didn't need the stress at the time."

"Women stress out either way son. That's just the way they are."

"It's troublesome."

"It's more trouble hiding things Shikamaru."

Shikamaru picked up another stack of papers to start work again. "It would have been fine if Gaara hadn't told her."

Yoshino frowned. "She told you she knew from him?"

"No. It was pretty obvious though."

Yoshino raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How so?"

Shikamaru wrote on the papers, making team changes. "She didn't ask the right questions. That's when I knew she figured it out. I noticed later that Gaara said a few things differently, and realized that he told her. Didn't surprise me really."

"...And when did you notice this?" She asked.

"The first night traveling here."

"And you _still _didn't tell her?!" Her voice rose with unbelief. "Shikamaru!"

"Don't wake Temari Mom." Shikamaru said calmly.

Yoshino toned her voice down a notch. "Shikamaru, why didn't you tell her then?"

Shikamaru set the papers down, knowing he wasn't going to get much done with his mother nagging. "Why? She already knew."

Yoshino opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. Shikaku always did stuff like this to her. Her son was the same way. Wording things so simply, you just couldn't argue.

Shikamaru leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch again.

Yoshino watched him, a thought coming to her mind. "Why are you so worried about her stressing out?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, turning away slightly. "It's too troublesome."

His mother studied him, then smiled. She stood, walking over, and kissing him on his head. "Go to sleep and stop worrying. I'll take care of Temari and the baby."

.~.

Temari walked past the baby's room taking a glance as she passed like she always did. She paused seeing her brother finally putting the cradle up.

"You're going to be one spoiled kid." Kankuro muttered as he tightened a few bolts. "You have two homes for one thing. Related to the Kazekage too. You're also related to the smartest family in Konoha. Why do you need more then one uncle with all that?"

Temari frowned, as she watched silently.

Kankuro reached over making a few more adjustments. "I guess that's one thing you won't be spoiled with. The only parent with any siblings at all is your mommy. Not to mention you have no cousins. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just not the type. Gaara might some day, but a Kage is a big job." Kankuro stepped back a little, then picked up a couple blankets. "Just don't be lazy like your old man okay?" He said to the empty crib. "I mean Shikamaru's a great Shinobi. It's kind of fun teasing him. He loves your mommy a lot too."

Temari moved more behind the wall so Kankuro wouldn't see her as he turned to get a pillow.

"She can be pretty demanding, so don't make her angry. You can play Shogi with your dad, and maybe I can help you make puppets and stuff if you want." Kankuro looked at the crib. "...I just hope you get to see the best of both worlds."

Temari's brows creased.

"You see kid, I'm like your dad. I don't want to mess up. I told someone about your mom and dad, and even you. I thought I could trust him, but he tried to kill your parents. So, I guess what I'm saying is, Be careful who you trust. I mean, don't go around not trusting anyone, or you can end up like Gaara was. ...or, ...kind of like I am."

The room fell quiet.

Kankuro looked down in the cradle at the unwrinkled blankets. "I didn't mean to tell anyone that would hurt you. I promise that I would never betray you or your family again. I'm your uncle right? And as your uncle, _and _a Shinobi of Suna, It's my duty to protect you." The room fell silent again. The Puppet-master shook his head. "Here I am talking to a baby that isn't even here. Gaul, what's wrong with me?" he turned to go out the door.

Temari quickly used the transformation jutsu, watching silently as Kankuro left the room. Once he was away, she transformed back into herself, then walked into the baby's room. She gently put her hands on the cradle, feeling the carvings on the foot-board. The etchings of the city of Suna felt familiar. Comforting. It had been her home and she loved the people in it.

She made her way to the other side of the cradle. The Nara forest was etched in fine detail. It was designed to be deep in the forest, even though Kankuro had never even entered the clan forest, the details were amazing. Hidden in the trees were the deer. Temari closed her eyes. Both places were home. Comforting, and almost made her feel homesick standing between them both.

"Don't worry Kankuro." She said quietly.

.~.

"Come on everyone! Matsuri will bring the desert in a minute."

Shikamaru let Temari's voice fade as he concentrated. He went ahead and made a move.

His father smiled, and moved his knight. "Check mate."

Kankuro burst into laughter.

Shikamaru blinked at the board, then scratched his head, the corner of his mouth curving slightly. "Guess you won't let me live this down, hu?"

Kankuro grinned. "I was going to play you, but hey! I play winner!"

Temari smiled. "Come on guys. Aren't you bored?"

Shikamaru and Shikaku just raised an eyebrow as if she was crazy. Kankuro started setting up the board. "Ya, until Shikamaru lost."

The older Nara chuckled.

Shikamaru stretched, Yawning. He stood and walked over to his wife. He turned when Kankuro called.

"Don't you want to see how it's done?"

Shikamaru smiled. "If you're still playing in five minutes, I'll definitely watch."

Kankuro turned to the board, thinking deeply.

Temari held her husband's arm as they went over to the couch with Gaara, Yoshino, and Matsuri were talking. Mostly Matsuri and Yoshino.

Temari turned to Shikamaru. "...You look tired. Do you want to go to bed?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I always want to go to bed."

"WHAT?" the cry came from the room they just left. "...Best out of three!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Nah, I'll stay up for a few minutes."

They sat in the living room where Yoshino, Gaara and Matsuri were.

Shikamaru yawned, and rested his hand on Temari's stomach. His wife moved her hand over his.

She leaned over and whispered. "Some one can't wait to see you."

Shikamaru smiled. "In due time."

His mother spoke. "You know, some kids are easier to take care of before they come."

Temari and Shikamaru both shook their heads. "No." They replied in unison.

"What do you mean Yoshino-san?" Matsuri asked from beside Gaara.

"Well," The older woman replied. "You need to feed the baby every couple hours, get up multiple times in the night when they cry, Colic, changing diapers..."

Temari leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. "How soon do you want our second?"

He looked at his wife a moment, then finally sighed. "How troublesome."

Matsuri giggled.

Temari looked at her and her husband's hands on her large stomach. _Does he even want a second one now?_

"Did you want help making those desserts of yours?" Yoshino offered.

Matsuri shook her head. "No thank you Yoshino-san. I'm just waiting for them to chill."

"It's been over an hour." Gaara stated.

Matsuri gasped, and dashed for the kitchen.

Shikamaru smiled. Matsuri had been a great help to them. She loved cooking, and that took some weight off of Temari's shoulders. He moved his hand from his wife's. "I have a Shogi game to check out."

Temari frowned as he pulled his hand away, and started to leave.

.~.

He made his way to the other room, and paused as he heard his father talking. He only caught a few words, but it was enough. Uncle, duty, mission, family... Shikamaru smiled. He slowly turned and headed for the kitchen. That was one thing Kankuro had been missing. A father to give direction. Perhaps having brothers weren't as troublesome as he originally thought.

Shikamaru stopped in the kitchen, watching Matsuri take care of her deserts. "What are you making?"

Matsuri didn't turn. "Mochi." She set a plate on the counter, and went back for some more.

Shikamaru looked at the round balls of different colors

"Those green ones have chocolate filling, the white has mint cream, and these here are my specialty." She set another plate full of golden colored Mochi.

As Matsuri went to get the plate of the white desserts, Shikamaru reached over taking one of the golden balls and a chocolate filled one, making the two plates look equal. With that, he took a bite and headed to the bed room. _Maybe I can get some sleep in before Temari comes._

.~.

The living room was filled with laughter by the time Matsuri brought in the desserts. _Darn, I missed part of the fun! _ "Anyone want some Mochi?" She offered the tray of plates to Gaara first, then Temari and Yoshino for their choosing. "The brown ones are my special make."

Temari smiled, taking one. "Great! I'll try one."

"Matsuri's very proud about that recipe." Gaara stated. "She and her team protected a Caravan from a few missing nins. In payment they gave us some supplies including..."  
>"STOP!" Matsuri cried, jumping between Gaara and the women as if stopping an attack. "It's a <em>secret<em> Gaara-sama! If you tell what the ingredient is, then it won't be _special_!"

The Kazekage blinked, frowning slightly. "...It's just food Matsuri."

The young woman set the tray on the low table. "It's more then that." she claimed. "I want the baby to know that it as 'Auntie Matsuri's Specialty!'"

The women laughed, but stopped when Gaara spoke. "But you aren't really the child's aunt Matsuri."

Everyone turned. Matsuri paused, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "...Well... Lot's of people consider ...friends as family. ...right?"

Yoshino answered her. "That's right. Chouji and Ino's children aren't blood related to us."

Temari smiled. "Their kids call me Aunt Temari all the time."

Matsuri clasped her hands, looking very pleased. "Great! I'll be her aunt in Suna!"

Temari chuckled. "And _if _it's a boy?"

Matsuri paused, then smiled. "I can be a boy's Aunt too."

"You mean you don't know yet?" Yoshino asked her Temari.

Her daughter-in-law just smiled, popping the rest of the delicious dessert in her mouth and went to get up. "I better get to bed. Before someone wakes up." she said, hand still on her stomach.

Yoshino helped her up, and watched her go. _Of course she knows._

.~.

Temari walked into the bedroom, seeing her husband's silhouette laying still. She smiled. _Maybe he'll get some sleep tonight._ She thought. She knew well that he was awake most of the time she was. He just tried to hide it.

She carefully sat on the bed and slowly rested her head on the pillow, trying not to wake Shikamaru. She set her hand on her stomach. Everything was still. _Looks like we'll get some piece and rest tonight._ She thought. She turned her head, watching her husband's back. She frowned, wondering why he was so silent. "Shikamaru?" She whispered. All she heard was the faint talking in the other room. She reached over, setting a hand on her husband's shoulder. She started to hear faint breathing. There seemed to be a chill in the room. "Shikamaru?" she asked again. She light the bedside lamp, then rolled him onto his back. His lower face was swollen, a hint of saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. His skin had a hint of blue.

"SHIKAMARU!"


	14. Shadows Wake

**Author's Notes:**** I thank you all for your frantic comments and your worry for Shikamaru. It means I did my job right. ;) Here is the last, but not least, Ending chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** 'Naruto' is owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Shadows in the Wind**

**14: Shadows Wake**

The hospital doors burst open. "Give me some Epinephrin!"

A nurse turned. "Kankuro-Sama. What's wrong?"

The Head of the Anbu Shinobi strode up to her. "Get me some Epinephrin. ...or Antihistamine... or some other antidote."  
>The nurse frowned, partly confused. "...Why don't you explain the situation a little. Then we can decide what you need."<p>

The Puppet Master's eyes darkened. He stuck his face in the young Nurse's face. "How about my brother is dieing and I'm going to hold you responsible if you don't give me what's needed now?"

The nurse blinked in shock. "...uh... come." she turned, hurrying into a room.

She opened a drawer, and pulled out a few needles. "What happened and how bad?"

"Bad." Kankuro said. "Matsuri gave him something he is allergic too, and now he can't even breathe."

The nurse selected a few needles, and grabbed a glass bottle, looking at the label. "How long?"

Kankuro grabbed the nurse's arm and pulled her out the door. "Long enough!"

.~.

When they got to the house, Matsuri was in the front room, crying in the arms of the Kazekage. "I didn't know he was allergic to _peanut_ butter. …I... I've killed him!"

Gaara slowly set his hands on her shaking back. "He's not dead yet Matsuri."

Kankuro ran to Gaara. "How is he?"

Gaara glanced at the bed room. "Awake now. Shikaku-San is relieving some of the swelling with Mednin Jutsu."

The nurse stared at the Kazekage. "Wait, _who's _sick?"

Kankuro grabbed her wrist again, pulling her into the other room.

The Nara didn't look much better than when he left, but he was awake.

"Got it?" Shikaku asked, his hands bracing his son's head and neck, a soft green glow of chakra radiating.

"Got it." Kankuro answered, passing Yoshino to get to the older Nara.

The nurse swore, and rushed to the patient's side. "Temari-Sama, turn his arm so I can give him the injection."

Temari held her husband's hand and did what she was told. "Their here Shikamaru."

"He woke up 60 seconds ago, and he's aware of what's happening."

The nurse started to fill the syringe.

Kankuro moved beside her. "How long before it takes effect?"

"This shot goes to the veins. It's practically instant."

Kankuro smiled. "Sweet."

"Really?" Temari asked, not quite sure.

The nurse nodded. "It only relieves it though. Judging on his condition it won't last the whole time."

"Can't you give him a second one?" Kankuro asked.

The nurse's brows creased in annoyance. "Ya, if I had enough. You only gave me time to grab the partial bottle."

She made sure there was no air in the needle, then pressed a couple fingers on Shikamaru's arm. "Get ready to breathe Shikamaru-Sama."

.~.

Shikamaru took a couple full breaths, filling his lungs. A tear rolled down his cheek. "...Thanks."

"Don't ever do that again!" Temari embraced her husband.

He closed his eyes, putting his arms around her.

"I need to know what and how much he had." The nurse said.

Shikaku spoke. "It was peanut butter. There was apparently not much of it, but that's all it takes."

"Has this happened before?"

"Ya. When he was little."

"Three." Yoshino added.

Shikaku nodded once. "Same symptoms. We caught it earlier then."

The nurse listened. "He was out for a while. It might not be bad taking him to the hospital for a few tests. I didn't quite have a full dose, so he'll need another shot soon anyways."

Shikaku nodded once. "It's decided then."

.~.

"It'll be faster if we just help him." Kankuro whispered.

Shikaku walked on one side of his son. "Walking helps the oxygen go through the body. He'll be fine."

The nurse walked on the other side of Shikamaru. "So, how did you and Temari Sama meet?"

Shikamaru walked steadily. "The Chunin exams."

"You fought?"

Shikamaru's mouth twitched. "Ya. It was troublesome."

"Did she win?"

Shikamaru looked at the nurse. "I guess."

"From what I heard, you gave up in the fight."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Was that true?"

He smiled slightly. "Do you want my side of the story, or hers?"

"You know both?"

"It's pretty obvious."

The nurse smiled. "Prove it."

Shikaku smiled, listening to his son give both sides of the battle, but without the details. There was no lovey thoughts or anything then. Just two young Shinobi trying to up their ranks for the sake of their village. ...one more then the other.

Kankuro cast a sideways glance at Shikamaru. He still wondered how his sister fell in love with the lazy cloud watcher. He had the Chunin exams, but then gave the title 'winner' to Temari.Then again, Shikamaru was practically the only one who became a Chunin.

"Sound's about right." The nurse told Shikamaru.

"I'm guessing she told you then."

"Yes. She was my sensei after all."

The Nara nodded. "Shanun, right?"

The nurse blinked in shock. "...Yes."

Kankuro perked a little, hearing the name. Shanun was the name of one of the older students that had become Shinobi when he and his siblings had decided to teach. "How did you get into the medical field?"

"Talent." She glanced at Kankuro, then back forward. "Temari Sensei always said I was skilled with keeping my chakra balanced.

Kankuro snorted slightly. _Now she's bragging._ He moved beside her. "Then why are you just a nurse?"

She didn't turn "A doctor is a full job in itself. I spend the rest of my time strictly on missions where I am needed."

"Sounds busy to me."

Shanun glanced away slightly. "I need to be if I'm going to become an Anbu rank Shinobi."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. _She's blushing._

"Dad..."

He turned to his son.

Shikamaru's expression changed, brows creased slightly, almost in pain. "...It's coming back."

Shikaku turned to Shanun._ ~Even though it wasn't a full dose, it was close. It shouldn't have worn off this quickly. This could be a long night._

.~.

By the time they got to the hospital, Shikamaru's breathing was almost forced, and they immediately took him into an emergency room with Shikaku, Kankuro and Shanun.

Temari sat down in the waiting room, her feet and back feeling sore. Matsuri was soon asleep across a bench, Gaara standing against the wall beside her, watching the few people that walked the halls.

Yoshino came and sat beside her daughter-in-law. "He'll be okay."

The blond woman put her head in her hands, her mother-in law started rubbing her back. "Why does crap happen?"

Yoshino smiled. "I'd like to know that myself."

Temari closed her eyes. "It's like... does he do this on purpose to make me feel guilty, or does it just happen?"

"Guilty?" Yoshino asked.

"...I don't know. ...I..."

"Just take a few breathes Temari."

Temari did so. The first one was easy, then the second wavered. By the third, she opened her eyes, vision misty. "...I don't know I can do this."

Yoshino let her talk.

Temari leaned back against the wall. "I'm tired of snapping at Shikamaru, and he's been trying to help me. Now he's in trouble, and I can't help him. ...I..."

Yoshino took Temari's arm. "You're tired. Don't be hard on yourself."

Temari shook her head.

"Anything else bothering you?" she asked.

Temari wiped her eyes. "...I've tried my best to take care of my brothers, and now Shikamaru, but they're grown men. ...But the truth..." She set a hand on her stomach. "...I don't know what to do about babies."

Yoshino touched Temari's hand. "You've helped Ino-san with her children. I'm sure she'll be more then happy to help you with yours." She cupped Temari's cheek in her hand. "And I'll be here too."

Temari closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek. She put her arms around Yoshino, feeling safe again. "..Thanks mom."

Shikaku came into the waiting room, followed by Kankuro and Shanun. "Their starting the extraction." He said.

Temari looked up. "The _what_?!"

Kankuro leaned against the wall. "They need to extract it out if his system, kind of like they do with poison."

Temari shifted in the chair. "Who gave permission to do this?!"

"Shikamaru did." Shikaku said.

Temari settled. "Oh." She turned away, not happy. "...Can I talk to him first?"

"They already started. The antidotes you have here are good, but it's not lasting as long. It's best to extract the source from his system."

"It's perfectly safe Temari-Sama." Shanun said.

Temari rested her chin in her hand, mumbling about this whole thing being troublesome.

Yoshino rubbed her daughters back.

"...Ohh..." Temari groaned.

"He won't feel a thing." Shanun assured. "The doctor knows a lot about..."

Temari gasped, putting a hand on her lower stomach while bracing her back.

Gaara walked over instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Temari blinked a little, then felt the pain again, but worse. "...I don't know... but... Gaul, it hurts!"

Yoshino stood, and pushed in front of the men. "We probably have a baby coming."

Shanun jumped into action. "Get her to room fourteen, three doors down. I'll get some professionals."

Temari gritted her teeth. _I'm a Kunoichi. I'm a Shinobi. ...I can handle a little..._ "Auhggg!"

.~.

"Shikamaru-sama." The nurse said quietly. "Your wife is here."

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open. He turned to see the other hospital bed beside his. Temari lay there, half propped up on her elbow. "Feeling better?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Ya."

"At least _I_ didn't pass out." She bragged.

"I didn't." The Nara stated. "I..." he paused, realizing something wasn't quite right. He studied Temari. Her blonde hair was loose to her shoulders. Despite of her weary expression, she smiled like everything was going her way. Shikamaru tried to sit up as it dawned on him. "Kimoni..."

"She's fine." she said, moving her arm to stop him. "Want to meet her?"

Shikamaru laid back down, blinking. He craned his head around as Yoshino walked up carrying a small bundle in a blanket. Gently, she laid it down in between them. "Here's your daddy."

Shikamaru reached over, and gently moved a corner of the blanket. A little round face peeked through, surrounded by dark brown hair. The tiny girl opened her eyes that looked just like her mothers.

Shikamaru smiled. "...Hey."

Temari smiled, watching her husband.

He gently touched the little infant's face. "...She's so tiny..."

Temari grinned. "Not a tiny as your son."

Shikaku came over, holding his grandson. He looked at Shikamaru, then back at the baby. Touching the baby's duty-blond head, he finally relinquished the child to his son, and moved away.

"...Two..." Shikamaru forced himself up on an elbow to see both children at once. "Asuma..."

"You were right Shikamaru." Temari spoke quietly. "First the girl, ...then the boy."

"...Both..." He felt Temari's hand on his, and he squeezed it. "...And you're alright?"

Temari smiled. "Yes."

Shikaku watched as his son's face beamed. Shikamaru wasn't one to show that often, but when he did, he looked just like his mother. He was proud of his son. Gently, Shikaku moved an arm over his own wife's shoulders. Yoshino turned to him, he guessed in some sort of brief confusion. She then laid her head against his shoulder, and they watched their son grow up together.

**~The End~**


End file.
